The Time to Change
by psychoemokid
Summary: After Sirius's death Harry receives some interesting information. He decides to become who he always wanted to be. A Slytherin. Evil Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WOOT!! I AM BACK!! XD Have you missed me? Here's my brand new Drarry story! I hope you like it.

To say that Harry Potter changed would be an understatement. An extreme understatement. Death changes people and so people expected Harry to change once Sirius died.

But he changed more than people expected him to. It would be safe to say that even Hermione Granger was surprised by the changes.

While Sirius's death may have been a cause in the changes in Harry, it would be better to blame these changes on his newly acquired knowledge. What kind of knowledge can change a person so? Knowledge of a betrayal, perhaps.

You see, dear Sirius kept a journal. And having left Harry as his only heir Harry acquired this journal. Now nothing interesting was written in the journal except for the last entry. Which wasn't an entry but a letter to Harry.

And an interesting letter it was. As Harry read it he felt himself fill with pain of his lost godfather. Tears brimmed his eyes and threatened to fall. The letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this then I suppose I died tonight. In the ministry. There are many things I wished I could have told you but couldn't. I was forced into an unbreakable vow._

_I cannot tell you in this letter but I can tell you to get my penseive, I'm sure they gave it to you along with the rest of my belongings, and focus on the date June 7__th__. The summer before this one. _

_Harry I warn you, your friends have betrayed you in one of the worst ways possible. And I don't want you to be in pain but there are things you must know. _

_For example, you DON'T need Dumbledore, he needs you. Your parents knew how manipulative he is and that is why they never even thought to make him their secret keeper. Harry be free. _

_After you look at my memories, leave. They won't find you if you don't want them to. Embrace your slytherin side Harry. It's the only way._

_Sirius_

_P.S- You might find this spell useful. If you use it in the house the Ministry won't be able to sense it. Magio Secrit. _

Now when Harry had been officially declared Sirius's heir, Dumbledore had convinced him to leave most things at the Black house. All Harry had taken back to Privet Drive was the journal.

Harry glanced at the clock before noticing that in a few minutes the Order would come pick him up to stay at the Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. He could wait those precious minutes till he could find out what Sirius was talking about.

Harry folded the letter up and hid it in his trunk. With a sigh Harry picked up his trunk and carried it downstairs. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang.

The Dursley's had left a while back to a restaurant for dinner, purposely making sure they wouldn't be here for when the Order picked Harry up. Harry opened the door and saw it was only Remus and Tonks.

"Hey Harry." Remus said as he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry smiled and hugged Remus back tentatively.

"Hi." As Harry pulled out of the hug, he waved to Tonks, who was currently wearing black spiky short hair with hazel eyes.

"Wotcher, Harry."

"How are we getting to Grimmauld Place this time?" Harry asked as Remus and Tonks closed the door behind them.

"Apparating." Remus replied casually as Tonks grabbed Harry's trunk.

"B-but Remus, I can't apparate and I can't do magic over the summer."

"Oh, don't worry. You aren't apparating. You are going to hang on as I apparate us both. And Tonks is going to take your trunk."

Harry gulped and hesitantly stepped towards Remus' open arms. Remus smiled encouragingly and Harry stepped into Remus' embrace once again.

"You have everything?"

Harry nodded and watched as Tonks apparated with his trunk.

"Hold on Harry."

Harry barely had time to grab onto Remus when he felt like he was being suffocated. Seconds later Harry dropped to the ground, gasping for air, in front of the Black House.

He followed Tonks and Remus up to the door.

"You okay, Harry?" Remus called over his shoulder as he cast Harry a worried glance.

"Yeah," Harry croaked out. When Harry entered the house he was ambushed by something with bushy brown hair that suffocated him.

"Hermione…I…need…air…" Harry managed to get out.

"Oops. Sorry." Hermione said and Harry couldn't help but notice she didn't sound sorry. As Harry gasped for air for the second time in minutes, Ron came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Hey mate."

"Hi." Harry responded.

Tonks left to take Harry's trunk to the room he was sharing with Ron this summer as the rest of the Weasleys greeted him. He followed them to the kitchen where they sat down to eat dinner.

Harry talked enthusiastically with the Weasleys about several things but the entire dinner Harry kept remembering the letter from Sirius.

They went to bed soon after that. Harry lay in the bed waiting for Ron to fall asleep. When he heard Ron's breathing even out Harry crept out of bed and over to his trunk. He grabbed the letter and slipped on a robe.

As he crept across the house to Sirius's bedroom he remembered the spell at the end of the letter. Upon reaching the room Harry entered and shut the door behind him. He opened the letter and squinted at the words.

"Magio Secrit."

Harry nearly dropped his wand when he felt it vibrate a little. After a couple of seconds it stopped and Harry stood, staring at his wand. With a shrug Harry decided to try something.

"Lumos." Harry's wand lit up and he waited for an owl from the ministry for several minutes but it never came. A slow smirk spread across Harry's face as he understood what the spell was for.

Harry looked around the big room and then back at the letter suspiciously.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry whispered as he pointed his wand at the letter. Writing appeared on the bottom part of the letter.

Harry scanned the new part quickly, seeing they were instructions. He followed them carefully and it led him to a certain spot on a wall in the room. This spot was just like the many others in the room but Harry shrugged.

"Snivellius." Harry muttered with a smirk and was surprised when part of the wall vanished. In the alcove sat Sirius' penseive. Harry took it out carefully and placed it on the floor.

He sat down in front of it and concentrated on the date Sirius had told him. After awhile he reached out and touched the swirling surface and recognized the familiar feeling of being pulled into a memory.

_Harry looked around and saw he was in Dumbledore's office. To his left Sirius stood with a confused look on his face while Hermione and Ron sat on the chairs in front of Dumbledore looking bored. _

"_We're just waiting for Remus. He should be here, oh that should be him." Dumbledore said as a knock resonated around the room. _

_With a wave of Dumbledore's wand the door swung open and in stepped a confused looking Remus. He looked over at Sirius but saw he was just as confused as he was._

"_Ok, everyone is here. Remus, Sirius I would like to explain something to you. Harry can't control his magic, it's too strong for him. So, I started this little group to help…keep Harry in line._

_Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley here keep a personal eye on Harry. They make sure that he doesn't get too curious or do anything wrong. _

_They give me weekly reports. As Harry's closest adult friends I wanted you to join this group in helping… constraining Harry. What do you say?"_

_Harry looked over at Sirius and Remus and noticed that they were looking at each other in an unsure manner. _

"_Well?" Dumbledore asked in an impatient manner. Remus and Sirius looked at Dumbledore. Remus's expression hardened and his hand inched towards his wand._

"_No." Remus's voice was cold and hard._

_Ron's and Hermione's wands immediately trained on him before he could even reach his own wand. Harry practically growled at the sadistic look in their eyes. _

_Harry then looked over to Sirius who was glancing worriedly at Remus. Harry could see that Sirius was planning something, when Sirius's voice spoke up, "I'll do it."_

"_Good." Dumbledore replied with a malicious grin. He beckoned to Sirius and Hermione. _

_Harry watched with interest as Hermione performed the Unbreakable vow on Dumbledore and Sirius. He vaguely remembered reading about it for one of his classes._

_When Hermione finished, Dumbledore turned to Remus who had stood watching the whole thing with Ron's wand infallibly pointed at him. Harry saw a swirl of emotions in Remus' eyes, however they were replaced with understanding and comprehension when they met with Sirius'._

"_Obliviate." _

_The headmaster's voice rang cruelly in the room as Remus' eyes fogged over and after a few seconds he shook his head and look around, confused._

"_Ah, Remus, you zoned out on us. We were talking about bringing Harry to the Black House for the rest of the summer."_

The memory dissolved and Harry found himself once again in his Godfather's room. He was silently shaking with fury. Magic crackled around him before sticking out at random objects.

Harry took a deep breath and promised himself that he would get revenge on his so-called "best friends."

Looking around the room, Harry began to plan what to do once he left Black House. Harry left the room quietly and returned to his own.

He didn't need to pack since he had never bothered to unpack in the first place. Harry quickly changed into some clothes and a robe. Harry shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket before returning to Sirius' room.

Once in Sirius' room, Harry returned his trunk to normal size and opened it up. His trunk was near full, being that it wasn't that big. Harry thus began to shrink things he wanted to take with him and place them in his trunk.

Once he was satisfied, Harry closed, locked, and shrunk his trunk. He placed the trunk in his pocket once more. Harry snuck out of the house, hiding in the shadows when passing an order member, and walked quickly to the corner.

He signaled for the knight bus and stood back, anticipating the jumpy arrival. Before Stan could begin his speech Harry interrupted,

"Leaky Cauldron."

He stuffed the sickles into Stan's hands and chose a bed. Few other passengers where out his late, or early however you wanted to look at it, so the ride was short.

Harry briefly considered getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron before deciding that that was the first place they'd look for him. Instead Harry passed into Diagon Ally and walked straight towards Knockturn Alley.

Harry paused at the beginning of the Alley and looked back at the empty streets. With a heavy sigh and the beginning feeling of freedom Harry entered Knockturn Alley.

A/N: A bit short and meh but this chapter was hard to right. I wasn't sure how to get it out, but I know how everything else is going to be. It should be much better. Anywayz, anyone interested in being my beta? I think I'm going to get one for this fic…. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm am sooooo sorry. I beg for your forgiveness and should be flamed to death for taking so long to update. It's just that my computer went crazy and deleted a bunch of files right before I was about to upload the chapter. And then it wouldn't stay on for longer than five minutes. -.-' I promise to get the next chapter up SO much faster.

Harry glanced around at what would be his home for the rest of the summer. It was simple and in a hard to find hotel in Knockturn Alley. Looking around at the dirty room, Harry racked his brains for a cleaning spell.

Eventually he settled on one he had heard Mrs. Weasley use. Harry gave a small nod when the room took on a clean look. He took his trunk and placed it at the edge of his bed, returning it to normal size, before he fell onto the bed and into a dreamless sleep.



Harry sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning. Looking around, Harry froze. It took a few seconds for the previous days events to come back. When they did, Harry's heart tightened with fury.

Glaring at the wall, Harry took a few moments to control his anger. Harry grabbed some clothes and toiletries before heading to the bathroom. Half an hour later Harry exited the bathroom, Harry wet and clothed in baggy pants and an equally baggy shirt.

Harry caught sight of himself in the mirror and cringed in distate, he would have to shop for new clothes today. He walked over to his trunk and pulled on a robe, his money pouch, and his gringotts key.

Harry left the room and walked down a flight of stairs and into an empty bar. He left the building and entered the already crowded streets of Knocturn Alley.

Harry navigated his way to Gringotts fairly easily and walked into the bank and up to a free goblin. The goblin looked up and spoke in his rough voice,

"Mr. Potter. We've been expecting you. The Chief would like to speak to you about Mr. Black's will. Follow me."

Harry followed the goblin, wondering what the Chief would want to speak to him about. The goblin stopped before enormous yet elegant carved doors.

"Thank you." Harry said with a small nod, catching the surprised look on the goblin's face.

Harry entered the room and was met with a comfy room, done in elegant tones of gold. The chief stood,

"Mr. Potter."

Harry vaguely remembered Mr. Binns going on about the importance of the Chief in goblin society and the respect that should be shown. Harry bowed and said in a humble voice,

"It is an honor to meet you."

The goblin nodded and gave a small smile.

"Sit, Mr. Potter." He said waving to a chair in front of his desk. Harry complied with a small smile.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter. I am Grounich Siebenclaws. I have asked you here because there are some papers I need you to sign, since Mr. Black left you as his only heir."

He handed Harry a stack of papers.

"The first is to confirm that you are Harry James Potter and that you are aware of everything Mr. Black has left you. The second states that you accept everything Mr. Black has left you."

Harry scanned the documents as the Chief Grounich explained and began to sign the papers.

"The third is optional. It is incase you wish to connect this one with all of your other vaults."

Harry froze in the middle of signing the second document and looked up,

"Vaults? I only have one vault, the Potter vault, right?"

Chief Grounich gave Harry an odd look,

"Did no one ever tell you, you have five vaults?"

Harry tensed with anger,

"No, no one ever told me that."

"The Potter vault is obvious, the Potters were descendants of Godric Gryffindor so you have the Gryffindor vault as well, then there's the Evans vault-"

"Evans? My mother was a muggle-born, why would she have a vault other than the Potter vault?"

Chief Grounich's face scrunch up in confusion, a truly hideous sight.

"Didn't Dumbledore ever tell you? Lily Evans wasn't a muggle, she was a pureblood."

"No, Dumbledore never told me that." Harry said, eyes narrowing in fury.

"Well, your mother was a pureblood adopted by a squib branch of the family when her parents died. Which leads to the next two vaults. The Evans were descendants of Merlin and Slytherin. You have their vaults as well."

Harry breathed deep to calm his self and finished his signature on the second document, which disappeared immediately along with the first one.

"So Mr. Potter, I assume that since you never knew about these vaults, that you never signed any papers allowing Dumbledore to use them freely or to set up accounts for a Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger with each receiving a hundred gold montly?"

Harry's jaw clenched, "No, I didn't."

Grounich's face contorted in anger and he began to yell in a different, rougher, language. After a few moments he calmed down and spoke in English again,

"Albus Dumbledore has just committed serious crimes and will be punished. But first I have a document that might interest you."

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded for the goblin to continue.

"Since Dumbledore has been a bad guardian and has taken advantage of his position, you are now elgible to a document that will emaciate you from Dumbledore and legally make you an adult in the wizarding world. Would you be interested?"

Harry smiled, "I am very interested."

Another document appeared in front of Harry. He scanned it quickly before signing it. The paper glowed bright blue for a second before disappearing.

"Mr. Potter you will now be able to use magic outside of school and shall be considered an adult in the wizarding world. Also, I am sorry for the misfortune here with Dumbedore but I swear that anything and everything Dumbledore took shall be restored."

Harry nodded and looked down at the last document, the one that would connect all of his vaults. With only a seconds pause, Harry signed the document and saw it glow red before it disappeared as the others had.

Grounich reached into his desk and pulled out a long box and placed it in front of Harry. He opened it and revealed six beautiful rings.

"These rings show that you are the heir to all of these bloodlines."

As Harry put on the rings, each one magically fitting itself to his fingers, he asked something he had been wondering,

"Chief Grounich, what is my status in the wizarding world."

"With everything restored, you are the second richest in the wizarding world. You are right before the Malfoy family. Now here is a spell that will transfigure all the rings together into one which will show the crest of the most prominent bloodline, in your case Potter."

Grounich handed Harry a paper with two words written on it. He assumed the second was the counter charm.

"Solarium." Harry said as he waved his wand over the rings on his left hand. In the blink of an eye, all the rings became one on his middle finger with the Potter crest on it.

"Chief Grounich, I was wondering if you had anything equivalent to the muggle credit card?"

"We do. Your ring actually works as such. Most stores will have a device that will scan the ring and have the money instantly transferred, but we advise that it only be used in desperate or expensive cases."

Harry nodded, glancing down at his ring.

"I believe our meeting is finished." Grounich said.

Harry stood and bowed, "Thank you, Chief Grounich. This has been an enlightening evening."

Grounich nodded, "Till next time, Mr. Potter."

Harry left the room and was greeted by another goblin waiting for him outside.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I am Tralon and I'm to take you to your vaults."



Harry walked out of Gringotts, blinking at the bright light, his money pouch heavy with galleons and muggle pounds. With only a seconds pause Harry went to a trunk store.

He walked around gazing at the various trunks when he found one. It was black with elegant silver designs all over. It had four locks, that reminded him of Mad Eye Moody's trunk.

"Lovely trunk. Has several built in protection and privacy spells. Four compartments with plenty of space. Unfortuneatly, this trunk refuses to be bought. It seems to be waiting for a certain master." Said an aged voice behind Harry.

He glanced briefly over his shoulder at the old man, he was balding and had blue eyes, much like Olivanders. Harry looked at the trunk again and reached out a hand. His hand hovered above the trunk for a few seconds before he let his hand drop onto it's surface.

For a few seconds the trunk vibrated, then it stilled.

"Well, I'll be damned." The old man behind him whispered. "Well, it appears that the trunk has finally chosen it's owner."

"How much?" Harry asked without taking his eyes off the trunk.

"Hmm, about 65 galleons and 7 sickles."

Harry handed him 70 galleons and said, "Have it delivered to this address."

Harry took out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen and wrote down the hotel address.

"Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter." The old man said, bowing as Harry left the store. Harry walked through the crowds, making sure to keep his hair over his scar, and out into muggle London.

Walking around, Harry found a store called Darkside Clothing and entered. A girl with a bright pink Mohawk came up to him and said,

"May I help you?"

Harry looked at this girl, who had several piercings on her ears and one on her nose and eyebrow, before smirking.

"It seems that I have a lot of money and I'm in need of a new wardrobe, yet no idea of what to buy. Can you help?"

The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled as she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the store.



It was an hour and 45 minutes later that Harry left the store, arms laden with bags, very few muggle pounds, and a new muggle friend, Sofia. He through his old clothes in a trash can, since Sofia had let him wear an outfit out.

After making him try on more than half the store, women's and men's, she had invited him to a party that was happening the next day. She told him to meet her at the store after her shift ended.

Harry walked down the streets, smiling slightly, and into the Leaky Cauldron. Once in there, Harry shrunk his bags and placed them in his pocket. He still had shopping to do.

He strut over to Madam Malkins and entered the store. He went straight up to a young girl working there and in a pureblood voice he spoke,

"I need 5 new school robes, 4 dress robes, one must be black and another emerald to match my eyes, and 7 casual robes, of any color."

The girl nodded frantically, writing it down on a piece of parchment.

"If you would please stand on the stool, I'll take your measurements." She said gesturing to the stool.

Harry looked over and say Draco Malfoy standing on one of them already and inwardly groaned. He had hoped he could avoid getting noticed.

He slid on the mask he had developed while waiting for Ron to fall asleep at the Black Manor. Harry walked over and stood on the stool, avoiding looking at Malfoy.

"Potter?!?!" he asked, incredously.

"Malfoy." Harry responded coolly, as a tape measurer began to measure him. He could practically feel Malfoy checking him out and the worse part was he didn't mind it at all.

"Since when do you dress like _that_?!" Malfoy said gesturing to Harry's skin tight black jeans and an equally tight emerald t-shirt with a black skull on it.

"You like Malfoy?" Harry asked running his hands down his body, smirking at the look in the Malfoy's eyes.

"So where are the Weasel and Mudblood?"

"I don't know but I hope they're in pain." Harry said, voice laced with fury.

"So, you finally found out then?"

Harry's head whipped around and he glared at Malfoy.

"You _knew_?!? Did it ever cross your mind to tell me?!"

"Would you have believed me?" Draco asked and Harry shook his head reluctantly.

"How long have you known, and how?"

"Since fourth year. Pansy, lovely girl with a talent for gossip, happen to over hear the Weasel and Mudblood talking about it. The whole school knew by the next day."

"Mr. Malfoy you are finished." The young girl said. Malfoy jumped off his stool and landed gracefully. He turned around and faced Harry.

"It seems _Harry_ that you are in need of new friends." Malfoy said holding out his hand.

Harry smirked and took Mal-Draco's hand, "It seems that you would be right, _Draco._"

Draco smiled and headed towards the door, "See you at school, Harry."

Harry stood there wondering why his name sounded so much better when Draco said until he was told he could leave. He gave the more than enough to cover the cost and wrote down his hotel address once more.

"Have it delivered here." He said before leaving.

Harry made a "quick" stop at Flourish and Blotts. When he came out his pockets were heavier with shrunken book and his pouch quite a bit lighter.

Harry walked into Knockturn Alley, gazing around, when his eyes found a magical tattoo and piercing shop. Harry smirked, one more stop wouldn't hurt.

A/N: There. I finally retyped it -.- I promise the next chapter will come out much sooner! Please review! Thanks. .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've been whisked away to Colorado and this is my first chance to upload this story (which by some miracle I have with me). Bad news is, it's another unbeta'd story. :\

Harry walked into platform 9 ¾ with a pureblood air, pushing a cart with an elegant and expensive trunk. Harry walked past Order members and onto the train, unrecognized. His hair almost reached his shoulders and was styled in a controlled messy fashion.

Over the summer Harry had discovered a potion to fix his eyesight and he no longer need glasses. Add a lip a tongue piercing, stylish clothes, and a pureblood air, Harry was a new man. Totally unrecognizable.

As Harry walked down the train in search of a compartment, Harry recalled the summer and all the new friends he made.

Harry swayed his body to the music, ignoring lustful stares. He was early today and his friends hadn't arrived yet. Harry looked around the now familiar club, Basilisk.

_Harry had discovered it shortly after moving into Knockturn Alley. He had been out for a walk when he heard the music. Curiosity took hold and he followed the music to this club._

_Hours later Harry left the club, drunk and with friends. Harry was still friends with Sofia, the muggle, but Harry wanted, needed, magical friends. So then it became that Harry began to visit Basilisk frequently, visiting pureblood friends. _

_The doors to the club, opened and in walked a guy and a girl, brother and sister._

_The girl, Selenia, had light brown hair that hung in beautiful waves to her lower back. She had piercing blue eyes and an amicable personality._

_Her brother, Narlson, had the same piercing blue eyes, but his hair was several shades darker. He was a bit more withdrawn than Selenia but still friendly. _

_Harry ceased his dancing and walked with swaying hips over to them. Selenia squealed and jumped on Harry, who barely caught her._

"Harry."

Hearing his name snapped Harry out his memory. Turning around, Harry smiled when he saw it was Draco.

"Hey Draco." He responded smoothly.

"Want to come and sit with me and the Slytherins?" Draco asked as he drew up to Harry, who had paused to wait for him.

"Sure," Harry answered with a smile and motioned for Draco to lead. Draco smiled and led him to the back of the train. Draco stopped at the Slytherin compartment and opened it to find it empty.

Harry followed Draco in and levitated his trunk to racks above.

"Nice trunk," Draco commented, as he watched Harry levitate his trunk.

"Thanks," Harry responded as he sat down, posture perfect.

"The summer did you well," Draco said, eyeing Harry with a smile.

Harry smirked, "I know."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry's new attitude, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"So, Harry-" Draco didn't get to finish his sentence as the door to their compartment opened and a shocked Blaise and Pansy stood there, gaping.

"Why is _Potter_ in our compartment?!" Blaise exclaimed.

Harry stood up and took Pansy's hand, brushing his lips against it.

"Pleasure to meet you, call me Harry."

Pansy smiled and sat down, next to Harry, as he sat back down.

"Since when _Potter_ know, let alone, use pureblood manners!?"

"_Harry_ finally found out about the Weasel and Mudblood."

"About bloody time," Pansy said, smiling over at Harry, "I take it he's chosen the more reliable Slytherins to be his new friends."

Harry nodded, smirking slightly. Blaise sighed from where he stood and closed the compartment, then let himself fall down onto the seat next to Draco.

"I still don't understand where you got the pureblood manners from." Blaise grumbled.

"Over the summer I found out that I'm pureblood, so I decided to learn act as one." Harry answered, amusement in his voice.

"I thought you're mother was a mud-"

"My mother was a pureblood adopted by a squib branch of her family when she was orphaned." Harry said, interrupting Blaise before he could insult his mother.

"What's your mother's maiden name?" asked Pansy, curiosity obvious on her features.

"Evans."

Pansy gasped and her eyes widened. Draco and Blaise looked confused.

"They're descendants-"

"Of Merlin and Slytherin." Harry finished.

"What?!" Draco and Blaise exclaimed in unison.

"The Evans family is one of the oldest families of Germany. The family supposedly died out. The last of the family were said to have died at Grindewald's hands."

Silence filled the room as Pansy's words hung in the air.

"So if your mother was an Evans, then that makes you…. The last Evans, and the sole heir to the Merlin and Slytherin fortune."

"As well as the Gryffindor, Potter, and, the now recently added, Black fortunes." Harry added, nonchalant.

"So that makes you.." Blaise began, leaving his sentence to be answered.

"The second richest in all of the wizarding world. It seems I pushed the Malfoys back to third place." Harry said with a smirk.

"Wait, I though Voldemort was the last Slytherin heir." Draco said, purposely ignoring the status comment.

Harry was surprised when no one flinched at the name. He felt some pride that his new friends weren't as cowardly as his fake friends.

"Salazar had two sons. Though only one of them is commonly known. The other son preferred to stay out of the spot light, much like Harry," Pansy smiled softly at Harry, who was determendly looking at anything but the occupants of the compartment, "He had only one child, a girl, who married into the Evans line."

"How do you know all of this?" Blaise asked, shocked.

Pansy smirked, "Before Hogwarts started my parents sent me off to schools to learn about pureblood families."

"Anyway, more important than my knowledge of pureblood families, Harry what are you going to do when we get to Hogwarts? I'm sure you won't be welcome in the Lion's Den anymore." Pansy said, ignoring Draco and Blaise completely.

"I'm going to demand a resorting." Harry said, as if it was nothing.

"But that hasn't been done in-" Draco began only to be cut off.

"In a century, I know." Harry said, slightly amused.

"Do you think you'll get a different house?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I _know_ that I'll get sorted into a different house." Harry said confidently.

"Why is that?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed; he would have to tell them eventually. Besides it wasn't something he was ashamed of, at least not anymore.

"In our first year the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry was determined to only reveal the least amount of information about this incident as possible.

"No way." Blaise said, staring at Harry as if he had just announced that Voldemort was a gender-confused girl in disguise.

"The hat said I would do great things in Slytherin." Harry said, slightly wistful.

Draco's piercing eyes stared at Harry, narrowed slightly.

"Harry, why didn't the hat put you in Slytherin."

Harry inwardly groaned, he was hoping no one would ask that question. He looked into Draco's eyes, surprised by the intensity.

"I convinced it not to." Harry murmured looking down slightly, to avoid Draco's gaze.

"Why?" Draco's eyes seemed to increase in intensity, making Harry feel uncomfortable, though he didn't show it.

"Draco I was an easily manipulated eleven year old. Just saved from abusive relatives by being introduced to the idea that magic was real. I was told Slytherins only produced evil people."

"So that's what you think of Slytherins! We're all evil! You must think we're all Death Eaters as well." Draco's features twisted in anger.

"No, that not-"

Harry didn't finish; distracted that Draco had taken off his shirt. Draco held out his left arm, showing off the smooth, untainted skin. Harry noticed both of Pansy's and Blaise's eyes had darkened and they seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

Harry sighed, "I said that's what I was told to believe as a first year. I never said I still thought that… I know better now."

For a second the tense atmosphere hung in the air, but it evaporated when Draco let himself fall back onto his seat.

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled slowly, "Sorry. I overreacted."

Blaise was frowning as he spoke up, "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into Harry? Slytherins are hated by all. Our only friends are Slytherins, and the occasional Ravenclaw.

"But Harry, did you ever begin to think why Slytherins produced so many Death Eaters? It's because we have no choice. The light side would never accept us. Harry, becoming a Slytherin is like throwing yourself to the dragons."

Harry frowned, still thinking about how Blaise said they had no choice but to become Death Eaters. Maybe he could help those who didn't want to be Death Eaters, somehow.

"Harry what did you mean by abusive relatives?" Pansy asked. She had been completely silent since Harry had let that slip. He had been hoping to use that as a distraction to avoid explaining why he hadn't wanted to be a Slytherin.

Now it was just coming back to bite him in the arse. Luckily, he didn't need to answer, as an owl pecked the train window.

"That's Rumpkins, my cousin's owl." Blaise said with a frown. He opened the door and the owl flew in. Instead of dropping his letter with Blaise, as everyone but Harry had expected, it flew over and perched on Harry's knee.

"Hey, Rumpkins." Harry said, petting the owl, who nipped at his fingers affectionately. Harry took the letter as the owl cuddled into him. Harry smiled down at it as he opened the letter.

"Harry, how do you know Selenia?" Blaise asked cautiously, eyeing Rumpkins warily.

"Met her at Basilisk." Harry muttered distractedly as he read the letter.

_Harry,_

_How's the train ride to Hogwarts? Have you_

_made any new friends yet? If so, when can I meet_

_them? Narls and I are going to miss you, I'm _

_sure it would have been fun to have you_

_come to school with us. You should come spend _

_your vacations with us, as long as you and_

_Narls don't…play "games" again. Those games_

_were dreadfully boring for me._

_Nia_

Harry blushed furiously at the comment about the games. He knew Selenia was kidding about that and had only said it to make him feel uncomfortable.

"You went to Basilisk?" Draco asked, eyeing his blush.

"Yeah, what else was I to do with my summer?" Harry responded as he finally managed to control his blush.

"The one summer we didn't practically live in the place," Pansy commented with amusement.

Harry smiled at her before taking out a piece of parchment and one of his new self-ink quills.

_Nia,_

_Of course I've made friends already. You can_

_meet them any time you want, but I'm_

_sure you already know them. Being that they_

_are your cousin and his two best friends. I miss you_

_and Narls too, of course I'll go and visit you_

_two over vacations, as long as your parents don't mind._

_Harry_

_P.S- I really do wish you would stop mentioning the games._

Harry tied the letter to Rumpkins' leg, vaguely noticing that everyone was watching him, and let him fly through the window, purposely hitting Blaise with his wing on his way out. Blaise glared at the owl,

"Bloody owl."

"So, Harry…" Pansy started with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The train slowed, signaling their arrival to Hogwarts. Harry and his new friends shrugged their robes on and headed out to the carriages, without even a hesitation in their conversation. Once near the carriages, Pansy froze.

"What are those things?!" Pansy exclaimed softly, watching the horrifying horse-like things pulling the carriages. Blaise stopped next to her and whispered,

"Threstrals."

"What things?" Draco asked, having not heard Blaise's answer.

"You can't see them?" Pansy asked Draco, slightly confused. He shook his head as Blaise sighed.

"Only people who seen death can see them." Harry whispered, gazing at the Threstrals. He walked over to one leading an empty carriage and pet it before getting into the carriage.

Once all four of them were inside, Harry turned to look at Pansy sadly.

"Who?"

Pansy's glazed over with tears, "My aunt."

Silence filled the compartment as everyone waited for her to continue.

"She.. She disapproved of Voldemort and of my father's idea to marry me to a death eater… So he killed her."

Draco, the one sitting next to her this time, immediately placed his arm around her and comforted her.

"I-I wasn't supposed to know, let alone see it. But I… I couldn't help but follow my father and watch."

"Pansy I'm so sorry." Harry whispered softly, though everyone heard him clearly. She nodded and took a few breaths. The carriage stopped and the door popped open.

Immediately she composed herself and slipped on the Slytherin mask of indifference. Looking around Harry noticed that Draco and Blaise had done the same. Harry quickly put up his own mask and then exited the carriage.

"I'll see you at the feast," Harry told them before disappearing into the castle. He headed down to a room where all the first years would soon be arriving.

Harry leaned against the door and waited for McGonagall.

A/N: Tell me what you think : )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all of you who review, you inspire me . This another . un-beta'd chapter since my and my beta are having difficulties getting her the chapter .> but we will figure it out soon!

The entire Great Hall stared as Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall, without the hat or the first years. They continued to stare and began to whisper when they saw the usually calm and collected teacher looked slightly hysterical and worried.

She stopped next to Dumbledore and whispered something into his ear, eyes darting around in paranoia. Even more surprising than Professor McGonangall's odd behavior was the annoying twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had died.

Everyone felt like they were seeing the real Dumbledore for the first time. His face twisted with fury for a second before he composed himself. He said something to Professor McGonagall in a harsh whisper that had her wincing and nodding frantically.

The students watched as she practically ran out and then turned their attention on the Headmaster they had thought they knew. He was glaring in the direction of three amused looking Slytherins.

Professor McGonagall came back in with the first years and placed the hat on a stool, glancing at it with something akin to fear.

_In the thousands years since my making_

_Wars have come and gone_

_So listen closely to what I'm saying_

_While Gryffindors have the courage to fight_

_They also have the courage to betray_

_They fight for causes they believe are noble_

_But the Gryffindors don't always know what's noble_

_Hufflepuffs will always be there for their friends_

_They are the kind and friendly_

_But sometimes their friendship lies on the wrong side_

_Ravenclaws are wise and knowledgeable_

_They always know right from wrong_

_But some spend too much time thinking_

_And not enough time acting_

_Slytherins are cunning and sneaky_

_But if you are lucky enough to befriend them_

_They are extremely use and will be there till the end_

_And so we come to the most important part_

_So listen and take to heart what you have heard_

_One of your own has come into his own_

_He will offer the one and only true cause_

_In this coming year all will have to choose_

_With whom their alliances lie_

_There's the dark side, offering death and pain_

_The self-proclaimed light side offers betrayal and fake happiness_

_While the gray side offers peace and honesty_

_The future is in your hands"_

Everyone stared at the sorting hat disbelievingly. Those who had heard it song before stared at the odd change of topic. The first years were surprised that a _hat_ just gave them advice.

The few who looked up to staff's table saw the intense hatred in the stare Dumbledore was sending the hat, as if it had betrayed him.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall began to call the names, in a voice shriller than normal. When the sorting finished, everyone looked at Dumbledore expectantly, few noticing that Professor McGonagall hadn't put the sorting hat away.

"This year a student has demanded a re-sorting. While it has not been done for a century, it is still a school rule that any student who believes they are in the wrong must be given a chance at re-sorting. So, I must present the student that will be given a re-sorting…. Harry Potter."

The hall gasped, except for a few smirking Slytherins, and the doors to the hall swung open revealing Harry. He strolled to the hat, giving an air of a confident pureblood. Everyone who knew Harry stared flabberghastedly at who looked a bit like Harry but most certainly did not seem like Harry.

Harry sat down on the stool, a slightly amused look on his face, and put on the hat.

"Mr. Potter, you're back." The hat was talking out loud, it was odd but Harry didn't mind. He actually preferred it like this.

"Yes, well, I realized you were right."

"Well there's no question about it, never was. SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins cheered as everyone stared at the spot Harry had been and where the hat now was. Harry sat down next to Draco and across from Blaise and Pansy. The group smirked at each other before they began to feast on the food in front of them.

Suddenly Ron jumped up from his seat, face redder than his hair.

"You BLOODY TRAITOR!! You've gone dark on us!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the person he used to call his friend. He placed his hand flat against the table and stood up slowly, dangerously. For a second he saw fear flash through Weasley's eyes, if Harry hadn't been so pissed he would have smirked.

"I'm the traitor?" Harry's voice was low and deadly, sending shivers up everyone's spine,

"You're the one who pretended to be my friend for money, you pathetic bastard. Always running to Dumbledore,"

Harry spit out name like it was vermin, " and telling him everything. Tell me, was keeping me in line hard? Because my magic is too strong for me, I can't handle it." Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm sure the group _constraining_ me had to big, being that poor little me can't handle my own magic." At this point purposely let some of his magic explode random dishes on the Gryffindor table and Harry smirked when everyone but the Slytherins jumped.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and sneered, " Funny thing penseives are. They don't seem to be effected by unbreakable vows at all."

"That's enough, Harry. Everyone, back to our feast!" Dumbledore's voice was calm and collected but it didn't fool anyone, they could all see the cold fury etched on Dumbledore's face.

Harry smirked and nodded mockingly before sitting down amongst his new friends, his real friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked with his friends down to the Slytherin Common Room; the password was 'cunning.'

"So this is our common room." Draco said when they entered.

"I've seen it before." Harry said nonchalant as he plopped down on a leather couch.

"What? When?! How?!?" Draco exclaimed, Blaise and Pansy just settled down on the couch across from Harry, and watched curiously.

"Second year. You let me and the Weasel in. Granted we were polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle, so you didn't know it was us." Harry said, waving his hand dismissively.

Draco sat down next to Harry with an eyebrow raised elegantly, "You brewed a polyjuice potion in your second year?"

"Well, technically, I let Granger do it."

Draco nodded slightly but Pansy caught on, "What do you mean 'let her'?"

Harry smirked, "Granger prides herself on how much she knows even though she's a mudblood. So I pretended to be dumber than I was to make her feel better. But this year I feel no such obligations."

Draco smirked, "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes that Harry's being playing dumb all these years."

The group laughed, amused by the thought. When their laughter finally died down, Pansy put up silence spells around them.

"I want to talk about something private," She said at their curious looks. At this Harry cast several more to ensure their privacy.

"I was bored over the summer, so I read a lot." Harry said at their raised eyebrows. They shrugged and everyone turned their attention back to Pansy.

Pansy looked Harry in the eyes and dread filled Harry.

"Harry, I still want to know what you meant by abusive relatives. I may have not been your friend but we're friends nonetheless and I care about my friends deeply."

Harry sighed, "It's nothing really. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years. They fed me little and starved me when they saw fit. They only beat me when I messed up the cooking or housework."

Harry had put up his indifferent mask at the beginning and kept his voice nonchalant.

"Harry, that isn't nothing! No one deserves to be treated like a house elf, especially not you!" Pansy exclaimed shrilly.

"I don't know about no one. I say the weasel and mudblood deserve it," Blaise said. The three of them chuckled darkly, ignoring the pointed looks Pansy was shooting at them.

"This is serious!" Pansy exclaimed, glaring at Blaise and Draco. When she looked back at Harry she seemed a bit hesitant to ask the question on her mind but did so nonetheless,

"Harry did they abuse you in any other way"

Everyone sobered up as Blaise and Draco realized what Pansy was getting at. They stared at Harry whose mask of indifference was impenetrable.

"Only physically and verbally." Harry said, voice tight. Suddenly Harry found himself being smothered by Pansy.

"You poor thing!"

"Pansy! Really, I'm fine."

Draco and Blaise wore amused smiles as they watched Harry awkward expression. Pansy disentangled herself from Harry and settled back onto the couch.

"So, what did you guys think about that sorting hat song this year?" Blaise asked, kindly changing the subject away from Harry's home life.

"Yeah, what was that one of your own will come into his own?" Pansy said, slightly confused.

"Isn't obvious?" Draco asked. He sighed when he got identical looks of confusion from his three friends.

"The hat was talking about Harry. He's going to offer us the gray side of the war."

They all turned to look at Harry, who looked thoughtful.

"Over the summer I was considering creating my own side. Since both Dumbledore and Voldemort are insane and don't have everyone's best interest in mind."

The other three Slytherins faces brightened with joy,

"So we finally have a choice? We don't have to become death eaters?!" Blaise exclaimed, in his joy he looked like his cousins for a split second.

Harry smiled, "Yes, you finally have a choice."

The group started discussing several aspects of the gray side well into the night. Eventually they all decided to head to bed and continue the conversation the next day. Pansy gave them each a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight before heading towards the girls' dorms.

Harry followed Blaise and Draco as they explained the dorms situation.

"Since everyone but the Slytherins refuse to be in the dungeons we have the entire thing to spread out into. So we don't all sleep in big groups, like the rest of the houses. We tend to sleep two to a room in our own year." Blaise said, gesturing to the rooms that had plates on them that said the names and the year of the occupants.

"Yeah, and since there were only five of us I got my own room, I'm guessing that now I share my room with you." Draco finished.

"This is my room," Blaise said stopping next to a door that said, Zabini and Nott, 6th years.

"We're over here." Draco said pointing to a room a feet further along and on the opposite side.

Draco and Harry said their goodnight to Blaise before entering their room. The room was almost as big as the Gryffindors dorms, but it held two four-poster beds.

The two beds were on opposite sides of the rooms, against the walls. Since the floor was stone, next to the beds were plush green rugs.

The walls were painted black and the hangings on the bed were silver. There was a door near the bed on the far end of the room and from what he could see it led to their own private bathroom. As Harry looked around, he noticed that everything was done in green, silver, or black.

His trunk was at the foot of his bed, which was apparently the one by the bathroom. Harry walked over and took his new emerald green silk pajama bottoms.

He quickly changed into them and turned around to see Draco was changing into pajama bottoms similar to his except black.

Harry couldn't help but stare at Draco's beautifully pale skin. His muscles rippled under the skin as he changed and Harry couldn't help but blush a little.

When Draco turned around, his eyes widened. Harry was skinnier than he had expected, but was still beautiful with his lightly tanned skin.

In order to cover up his blatant lustful staring, he decided to comment on how frail the boy was.

"Merlin, Harry! I know you said they didn't fed you much but this is unexpected." Draco examined how skinny Harry was and narrowed his eyes when he remembered something.

"Didn't you spend part of your summer in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Harry looked away and nodded. Draco's eyes narrowed. If this is how Harry looked after having had a chance to recover, who knew how bad it really was.

"Didn't anyone notice? Why didn't anyone do anything?" Draco growled. He wasn't sure why but he felt protective of Harry.

"People knew, but Dumbledore said I had to keep going back. Some bullshit about blood magic." Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes. He was surprised at all the emotion he saw in the stunning silver eyes.

Suddenly Harry was being embraced by Draco. The cool skin of their upper torsos pressed against each other. Harry couldn't help but cuddle into the hug a little, feeling very safe in the blonde's arms.

"You're never going back. I won't let you. No one will ever hurt you again." Draco growled protectively in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded, eyes glistening with tears. He'd never thought someone could care so much about him. Draco pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes. He smiled and said softly,

"Go to sleep. You'll need your strength for the first day of school tomorrow."

Harry nodded and they separated, each heading to their own beds. Both had odd dreams of bright futures and their significant others that they wouldn't remember in the morning.

A/N: There's chapter four! Hope you guys liked it, review me with your comments! . Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys are the best readers/fans ever. XD I always receive tons of reviews only a day after I update. . BTW- I've decided that when I get to the slash parts I'm going to warn you when it start and stops and how graphic it is. Unfortuneatly this is another un-beat'd chapter. (My beta's computer hates me)

Harry finished fixing his hair to that perfectly messy look he used nowadays. He looked over at Draco who was also fixing his hair.

"I'm glad you stopped using gel. It looks better down." Harry commented as he gazed back at his reflection. He had put a small line of eyeliner under his eyes to bring out their green even more.

Draco smiled, "Thanks."

"Plus, you're not aero-dynamic anymore." Harry teased before running out of the bathroom and grabbing his bag.

"Oi! What is that supposed to mean?" Draco yelled after him, sounding an odd mix between offended and amused.

Harry laughed as he went down to the common room where Blaise and Pansy were sitting calmly on the couches.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. You take almost as long as Draco." Blaise commented.

Harry raised an indignant eyebrow, "Excuse me? I woke up a whole hour after Draco."

Blaise snorted in disbelief as Pansy ignored them, reading a copy of Witch Weekly.

"I did!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sure you did Harry."

Harry crossed his arms and pouted, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because _no one_ can sleep through Draco getting ready." Pansy said, flipping through her magazine nonchalantly.

"Why is Harry pouting like a three year old whose parents won't buy him a broom?" Draco's voice drifted over to them as he came into the common room, looking perfect causing Harry to blush a little.

"Because we won't believe that he sleep an extra hour while you were getting ready." Blaise said, amusement dancing in his voice.

"Blaise tried sharing a room with Draco once. He had to switch to another dorm mate because he was apparently suffering from lack of sleep, since Draco gets up to get ready so early." Pansy said, finally putting away her magazine.

A smirk tugged at Harry's pouting lips, "Well I might have woken up once to put up a silencing spell around my bed when Draco was singing Celestia Warbeck in the shower."

Blaise and Pansy laughed as Draco blushed,

"I'll let you know, I am not ashamed to say I listen to her. She produces very good music." Draco said indignantly, causing Harry to join Blaise and Pansy in their laughing fit.

"Let's head down to breakfast already." Draco said once his friends had calmed down enough to breathe.

They nodded their approval and headed to the common room entrance. Right before they exited Harry noticed Pansy take a grip of Draco's arm, who didn't even blink at the action.

"Are you two a couple?" Harry asked, voicing the question most of Hogwarts wanted answered.

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy laughed. Harry frowned at the reaction.

"No, I'm gay. Pansy just pretends to be my girlfriend to stop most girls form asking me out." Draco said. Harry nodded slowly, frowning slightly.

Upon seeing Harry's frown, Blaise asked,

"Do you have a problem with homosexuality?"

"No, it's just I…" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. "I mean, I'm gay too. It's just that _they_ used to talk about being gay like it was something horrible. I guess I just expected everyone else to think like that."

"Actually most of the wizarding world is okay with homosexuality. Usually it's just muggles that have problems with it." Draco said as they continued walking to the Great Hall.

"So, you're gay? I can see why you would keep that a secret." Draco said.

Harry laughed uneasily and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Yeah, press would have a field day with that."

"I can see the headline now, The-boy-who-lived…for men." Blaise said, chuckling.

"Chosen one chooses men!" Pansy contributed.

"Savior of the wizards!" Draco exclaimed, giggling.

Harry laughed along with them at the absurb ideas. Once they were nearing the Great Hall, they all put up their mask and held themselves higher. They strode into the Great Hall, smirking, and dazzling all.

To some of the older teachers the unity and way they held themselves in their own group reminded them of many years ago. When the marauders reigned. A few even dared to wonder if Harry would finally pick up his father's legacy.

Dumbledore glared at the new group who had the power to bring him and every thing he worked for. Already he was making plans on how to break up the newly formed group.

Harry and his friends sat down at the Slytherin table, epitome of pose and elegance. Just as Harry had picked up pureblood manners over the summer he had also perfected his table manners, amazingly.

They talked quietly amongst themselves, after having thrown up a few silencing spells around them, and discussed the same as they had the previous night.

"We're going to need a headquarters." Blaise said, taking a sip of his juice.

"We can use the Black House." Harry stated simply.

"But isn't that the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters?" asked Draco, eating a bit of fruit.

"Yeah, but that house belongs to me. All I have to do is say the word and they're kicked out. Just as well, I can switch the secret keeper spell to one of you guys. That way the light wouldn't be able to bother us."

Harry watched as they processed this information. It was plausible, granted there would be some work involved, especially involving Dumbledore, but it could work.

At this point the post arrived and everyone's attention was drawn to the red envelope among the sea of white. It was heading straight to Professor Dumbeldore, who looked confused and, dare they say it, scared.

The howler landed in front of Dumbledore and instantly burst open.

"Albus Dumbledore! I've discovered your forgery of Mr. Potter's signature and using his vaults for your own gain. You are here forth banned from Gringotts and fined one millions galleons." 

The hall gaped at Dumbledore who had paled severely. Harry and his friends snickered quietly to themselves. They watched as Dumbledore stood and quickly exited the Great Hall. As soon as he was gone, the hall burst into conversation.

Harry caught several people sending glances his way, little did he know that this event had people wondering if they were on the right side and who exactly was the right side.

Snape came around, handing the Slytherins their schedules. Snape glared at Harry, who smirked in amusement, and handed him his schedule hastily. Looking down at his schedule, Harry wasn't sure whether to be excited or nervous.

"Double Potions first, with the Gryffidnors," Blaise declared, looking at Harry who shrugged.

"On the bright side, Snape won't take any points away from his house." Harry grinned widely as he stood up. His friends laughed as they began their track down to the dungeons.

Upon entering the classroom, one of the first few, they moved to the back corner on the Slytherin side of the room. The sat down, Draco and Blaise in one table. Pansy and Harry in another.

They sat, making snide comments, as Gryffindors walked in and took their seats. Snape glided down the aisle, throwing a disgusted look at Harry who smiled widely at his professor.

"Today you are to make sleeping potions for Madame Pomfrey with your partners. Work with the person you are sitting next to."

Harry smiled at Pansy, "I'll get the ingredients." He said.

She nodded, "I'll set up."

Harry walked over to cupboard and ended up next to Granger.

"So, mudblood, all alone? Weasel not smart enough for the class?" Harry whispered to Granger. She turned an angry shade of red and her eyes narrowed.

Harry smirked and grabbed his ingredients, leaving an infuriated Granger behind. He lay the ingredients on his work table and started cutting up ingredients.

Pansy and Harry worked efficiently and mostly quiet. It was towards the end, when Harry was stirring, that she spoke,

"So you're gay?"

Harry almost messed up his stirring as he glanced around to make sure no one had heard. He nodded,

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there anyone you like?"

Her tone was casual but Harry could see curiosity burning deep in her eyes. Harry fidgeted slightly as he remembered how nice it felt to be held in Draco's arms last night.

"Kind of," Harry whispered, trying his best not to blush.

Pansy beamed, "It's Draco isn't it?"

"Wha-How-I-you….How do you know?"

"Please, there's always been so much chemistry between you two, I would've been more surprised if you two didn't end up together."

"Chemistry?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Pansy waved her hand dismissively, "It's a girl thing."

Harry smiled slightly and turned his attention back to the potion. It would have to sit for a minute before he had to stir it again.

"So, are you going to do anything about it?" Pansy asked as they waited.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at her strangely.

"You know ask him out, to a Hogsmeade weekend or something."

Harry blushed, "Oh, I don't know…. I couldn't."

Harry started stirring again, trying to ignore Pansy staring at him. Suddenly she jumped up and squealed. Everyone turned to stare at them and Harry stared down, concentrating on his potion.

Pansy glared at everyone till they all went back to their potion and then turned back to Harry. She leaned towards his ear and whispered,

"You're the submissive aren't you?"

Harry nearly dropped the flask he was putting their freshly finished potion in.

"What?!" He squeaked, blushing immensely.

"Oh, that's so adorable! I don't know how I didn't see it before hand! Of course Draco would be the dominant!"

"Pansy!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper, gazing around to see if anyone had heard her.

"Sorry, I'm embarrassing you, aren't I? It's just that Draco never talks about who he likes with me."

Harry sighed, "It's okay, Pansy. Just please, no more squealing."

Harry took up their flask and placed it on Snape's desk, who seemed unable to find an imperfection.

Harry walked proudly back to his table and sat down next to Pansy. The room was still silent as most people were still finishing their potion up.

"Harry?" Pansy asked sweetly, purposely making her eyes look big and innocent.

"What?" Harry asked wearily, slightly frightened at what the girl would ask of him.

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah," Harry responded slowly, unsure as to where Pansy was going with the conversation, but sure it wasn't going to be good.

"Would you please, please let me play matchmaker?"

"Oh, no. No no no no no!" Harry said, shaking his head frantically.

"Please, Harry! I promise to be good."

"Pansy, it'd just be too odd! We just became friends! Maybe we should wait a while. So Draco and I can get to know each other better."

Pansy pouted, "That's a good excuse. Fine."

Harry smiled and started gathering his stuff together.

"But when you're comfortable with it, then can I-"

"Yes, Pansy. _Then_ you can play matchmaker." Harry said with a small smile.

Pansy smiled and hugged Harry, earning several stares from their classmates.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Harry replied with a laugh.

The bell rang and everyone stood, leaving to their next class.

"Herbology with the Ravenclaws, joy." Blaise muttered sarcastically as they began to head out to the green houses.

Harry looked over and saw that both Blaise and Draco looked displeased at the thought. Harry turned back to Pansy, confusion written on his face.

"They don't like the Ravenclaws because they make them feel stupid."

Harry laughed and shook his head. He and Pansy linked arms and practically skipped to the green houses, while Blaise and Draco followed behind, their faces scrunched up in distaste.

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles." Harry called back.

"What? You take that back!" Draco shouted, chasing after a laughing Harry, who bounded into the green house and took a seat. Draco came in seconds later, looking composed, though slightly pink from the run.

"I'll get you back for that later," Draco whispered as he sat down.

Harry simply laughed and shifted his attention to Professor Sprout.

A/N: There. Sorry it took so long, it's just that I have practically no time to write with all the homework my AP and Honors classes are giving me. Hell, I barely have time to sleep . I'll try and get the next chapter out way sooner than this one. Please review and tell me all your wonderful opinions!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! I AM ON MY KNEES BEGGING! I should have updated much much much sooner and I beg for your forgiveness, that I don't deserve. As my own way of saying sorry I added a little extra bit on to the end just for you guys. This chapter isn't beta'd because I thought you'd all waited long enough. So without further ado, the next chapter!

The bell rang and the newly formed group headed to the Great Hall for lunch. They talked amiably about classes and such. Harry was so distracted by the conversation he never noticed Draco whisper a few choice words.

Harry shifted a little as he felt Draco watching him intently as he ate. Trying his best to ignore the stare, he grabbed his goblet and sipped his pumpkin juice.

It didn't take the stunned silence followed by laughter to tell him something was wrong. Harry quickly conjured up a mirror, which seconds later dropped to the floor as Harry screamed.

"Draco! What in the gods name have you done to my hair?! It looks like Snape's!" Harry pointed at the enraged professor before he could stop himself.

The Slytherin table snickered, some actually laughing so hard they had to hold on to the table for support. Harry tentatively turned to look at Snape, hoping beyond dreams that his voice had not traveled that far.

Luck, it seemed, was against Harry. Harry's emerald eyes were caught in a death glare with the professor's. Harry quickly looked away and glared at Draco.

People all around the Great Hall were standing up, trying to see why the commotion was taking place. Upon catching sight of a distraught and angry looking Harry, most fell to ground in laughter.

Harry's hair had grown to at least another two feet and appeared greasy. Overall, it looked almost exactly like Snape's, except for the unchangeable fact that Harry's was most definitely messier.

Dumbledore looked on from his position at the staff table, seemingly taking a sadistic pleasure at the distraught panic Harry was having over his hair.

"You change my hair back or Merlin help you, Draco, I will hex you into oblivion."

Harry glared as Draco smiled, "First wouldn't even dream of it until you take back what you said before Herbology. And dear Harry, what would you do if I said I don't have the counter spell?"

Everyone watched as Harry continued to glare at the still smiling Draco, all wondering whether this was the premature end of the new group.

Suddenly Harry smiled, and for a brief second Draco felt fear. Harry leaned forward and whispered something only Draco heard. His eyes widened as his hair turned a viscous shade of red and freckles adorned his pale skin.

Draco conjured his own mirror, which broke into a million pieces when Draco shrieked.

"Harry! I know the Snape hair was a bit mean, but did you have to make me look like a bloody Weasley!" Draco exclaimed. Everyone ignored the various indignant heys and Harry, who had somehow managed to fix his own hair, laughed.

"That's what you get for being a meanie!" Harry replied, voice quiet but heard by all.

The same thought ran through everyone's head at that moment. _Meanie? _Of all the things to call him, meanie? Only Pansy was not surprised by his choice of words, having already known that he was a submissive.

"Harry-"

"Potter, Malfoy. I suggest you finish your trivial discussion elsewhere, since classes will be starting again soon. Potter, please fix Mr. Malfoy's hair. It really is a sad sight." Professor Snape said, having swooped down from the staff table.

He walked away as Harry pouted, "He ruins all the fun."

Blaise and Pansy snickered as Draco sighed.

"Harry will you just please fix my hair?"

"Fine." Harry replied reluctantly before muttering the counter spell and watching Draco transform back into himself.

"What do you guys have next?" Harry asked, gazing at his schedule.

"Free period." Blaise and Pansy said as Draco replied, "Arithmancy."

"Me too!" Harry exclaimed, smiling at Draco. It was at this point that Harry's friends looked at Harry's plate and noticed the half-eaten sugary delights.

"Harry, how much sugar did you have?" Blaise asked, backing up a little.

"Not much." Harry replied with big, innocent eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arm, ignoring a blush fighting its way to his face, and led him away.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be late." Draco replied to Harry's unspoken question.

"So since when do you take Arithmancy?" Draco asked as they journeyed to the classroom.

"Well I've always been interested in it, so over the summer I studied it. Right before school started, I went to the ministry and took a placement test so I could take it with all other 6th years."

Draco nodded his head but frowned slightly, "What kind of person likes Arithmancy?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco's at the joke and replied,

"I didn't say I liked it. I said it interested me."

"Whatever you say Harry," Draco joked as they entered the classroom seconds before the bell rang.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle…

"Blaise, you love me right?"

Blaise sighed and put down the book he was reading,

"What do you want, Pansy?"

Pansy sat down on the couch with a slight pout.

"Well, I'm sure Draco trusts you more with his love interests and I-"

"Pansy, just get on with it." Blaise said, rubbing his forehead in a tired manner.

"I want your help."

"With what?" He prompted after several moments of silence.

Pansy glanced around to make sure there was no one listening to before whispering,

"I want your help in getting Harry and Draco together."

Blaise raised an eyebrow while he gazed at his friends, wondering whether she had gone insane.

"Pansy, are you mad? That would never work!"

"Of course it will. I already know that Harry is interested in Draco, I just need your help when it comes to Draco. He doesn't trust me with his more intimate secrets."

"I wonder why," Blaise muttered, causing Pansy to pout.

"Pansy, this plan has bad idea written all over it. There is no way it would work out. They've barely just become friends.

If they jump into a relationship after hating each other for years then, it's going to fail. They still have to get used to each other, five years of a habit will be hard to break."

"You have absolutely no faith in my match making skills."

"Of course not, Pansy hun. I've been on the receiving end of those skills."

"Jenny wasn't that bad of a choice."

"She was a Ravenclaw."

"Honestly, if you could get over the fact that she was smarter than you-"

"She wasn't even straight!" Blaise exclaimed indignantly.

The common room glanced over at the pair and then turned away, most snickering when they remembered Blaise's blind date.

"Really? Such a pity. You two would have made a lovely couple."

"We had nothing in common, Pansy. If she was straight, it never would have lasted."

"I beg to differ. Anyway, we got sidetracked. Will you help me or not?"

Blaise sighed, "Yes, but let me make this clear. I still think this is a horrible idea and I am only doing this because If I'm not there to restrain you then this will end a hundred times worse."

Pansy smiled, ignoring the insult.

"Good. Now about Jenny…"

Blaise moaned and let his head fall back in despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Harry were almost the last students out of the classroom.

"Well that was a good deal easier than I expected. I thought that class was supposed to be hard?" Harry said when they were a bit away from the classroom.

"Easy?! That's what you call easy?! Are you off your rocker?"

"Of course not. It just all makes sense."

"Bloody hell, Harry. None of that made sense to me."

"You want me to help you? We can do the homework together." Harry asked.

"That would wonderful. Finally, some help."

Harry laughed and shook his head slightly as they entered the common room.

Harry stopped abruptly upon seeing a very pained Blaise sitting in a couch with Pansy next to him, talking animatedly.

"Who's Jenny Straver?"

Draco snickered before responding,

"A girl Pansy tried to set Blaise up with."

"And it ended horribly?" Harry guessed.

"The girl isn't even straight." Draco said before he dissolved into laughter.

"That sucks." Harry said, while trying not to laugh.

"You should've seen Blaise's face when he got back from that date. He didn't talk to Pansy for a month."

At this point, Harry couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and he broke into laughter right next to Draco.

Their laughter caught Blaise's attention. He was desperately trying to find a way to get Pansy to shut up but had not luck so far.

"Draco! Harry! Class over already?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other smirking, the same idea in both their heads. They walked over to pair and a slightly relieved look replaced Blaise's pained look as Pansy shut up and looked over at the two boys with a strange look in her eyes.

"Yeah, the teacher actually had the nerve to assign hours of homework on the first day!" Harry exclaimed.

"So we're going to go to our room and work on it. See you two later."

Pansy began talking again and as they walked away they could feel Blaise's glare glaring holes through their backs.

They walked into their room, closed the door, and looked at each other before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"The look on his face!" Draco managed to get out in between his laughter, as he and Harry held onto each other for support.

"Priceless!" Harry shouted in agreement.

It was several minutes before they were able to look at each without bursting into new rounds of laughter. They sat next to each other on the floor and pulled out their arithmancy homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy continued to talk about Jenny until she was sure that Harry and Draco were gone and not coming back.

"See? Didn't you notice the chemistry between them? They already act like a couple!"

"Bloody wankers." Blaise mumbled, feeling awfully pissed at his friends for leaving him to suffer.

"What was that?" Pansy asked.

"I said you're absolutely right." Blaise said.

"Of course! When am I not? Anyway, don't tell anyone about this. I promised Harry I would wait until they got to know each other better before I started playing matchmaker."

A slow smiled crept across his face, "No problem Pansy."

"So tomorrow I need you to figure out how Draco feels about Harry."

Blaise nodded, his thoughts were already somewhere else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I get it now." Draco said.

"Finally." Harry, sighing with mock frustration.

"Well, excuse me Mister Smartypants." Draco drawled, with a smile on his face.

"Don't call me that." Harry said as he poked Draco in the side. Draco jumped and jerked away from his finger at the same time.

"Don't do that!" He said as Harry raised an eyebrow.

A slow, dangerous smile crept onto Harry's face.

Draco reached over and poked Harry in the side. Harry reacted the same way as Draco plus a squeak.

"So are you." Draco replied with the same dangerous smile.

Draco lunged and Harry barely managed to roll out of the way. Before Draco could respond, Harry pounced. He started to tickle the blond mercilessly.

"Please, stop! I promise to do whatever you want!" Draco gasped while laughing.

"Really?" Harry asked, so surprised he actually stopped tickling the blond.

"Nope."

Before it registered in Harry's head that he just got played, Draco had reversed their positions, and was straddling Harry. He began to tickle Harry, who was trying his best to wriggle away while laughing.

Harry stopped trying to escape and instead began to tickle the blond back.

"Oh no you don't" Draco said, easily pinning Harry's hand above his head.

They stared into each other's eyes, panting heavily from all the laughing. Neither knew who moved first but seconds later they were attached at the lips.

Draco's soft pale lips moved with Harry's equally soft ruby lips. Harry slid his tongue across Draco's lower lips, begging for entrance. Soon their tongues were swirling against one another, frantically tasting the other's mouth.

When they parted they looked into each other's eyes for a second before Draco jumped away. Harry scrambled to a sitting position a good distance away from Draco.

"Umm, I-" Draco stopped, not knowing what to say.

"What did you get for questions 21?" Harry asked, acting as if nothing had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise closed the door quietly, eyes wide with shock. Pansy had been right. There was chemistry between them, even though he still thought they were pushing them together too soon.

As his mind comprehended the kiss he just saw, all thoughts of revenge flew out of his mind. Blaise took a deep breath and counted to twenty slowly in his head. He put on an irritated face and entered the room, where he distraction was greeted ecstatically.

A/N: I wasn't planning on the kiss scene but I thought it'd be a nice present after not updating for so long. Sorry once again for that! Even though I don't deserve it, review please: )

P.S- Did anyone else scream and/or laugh hysterically when they found out Dumbledore was gay and in love with Grindewald?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I figure that I just suck at this whole updating on time thing. -.-

It was lunch on the first Friday of the school yard that found the new group of friends discussing quietly among themselves, only Blaise noticed the devious looks Pansy sent Draco and Harry.

"So, it's official, the Order of the Phoenix has moved out of the Black House?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah, they were given ten hours to get their crap and leave," Harry responded with a smile.

Blaise shook his head slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"When are we going to transfer the secret keeper spell?" Draco asked.

"I was thinking that we should go to today and get it done as soon as possible." Harry replied, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"How? We can't just leave Hogwarts!" Blaise exclaimed quietly.

"Of course we can. We have no more classes so no one will notice that we left." Harry replied.

"How are we supposed to get out without being noticed?" asked Pansy, furrowing her forehead in confusion.

"I know all the secret passages in Hogwarts, and I know which ones Dumbledore knows about and which he doesn't." Harry replied calmly, glancing at each of his friends.

As his eyes caught Draco's, a blush threatened to bloom but Harry managed to keep it down. Things between Draco and Harry had been awkward since the kiss.

"Okay, so we go after lunch then?" Blaise said, purposely trying to make the awkward tension a minimal.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. The sooner we leave than the sooner we can be back. We don't want to get back too late or it'll increase our chances of getting caught." Draco added.

The rest of group nodded their heads and quickly finished the little food they had left.

They made sure to make casual conversation as they left the Great Hall and continued to the Slytherin Common Room. Once they were sure everyone still at lunch they turned to each other.

"Okay, I have an invisibility cloak but it'll only cover two of us. The rest of us have to use disillusionment charms. You guys decided who's doing what while I get my invisibility cloak and the marauders map." Harry said, taking charge of the group without a second thought.

"Marauders map?" Draco asked, as Blaise worriedly glanced at Pansy who had a devious smile on her face.

"I'll explain when I have it." Harry said as he took off to his dorm. It took him a minute to find the items after digging through his messy side of the room.

Harry stopped at the door and looked back, running his hand through his messily styled hair.

"I should probably clean my side of the room," Harry mumbled to himself. He quickly waved his wand at the mess and left as his room started to tidy itself up.

Harry ran back to the group. He pulled out the Marauder's map and held it up for them to see.

"This is the Marauder's map."

"A parchment?" asked Pansy in confusion.

Harry smiled and placed the tip of his wand to the map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco watched in amazement as the lines began to appear on the parchment.

"It belonged to my father and his friends, the Marauders. Shows the entire castle, who's in it and where, and best of all the secret passages." Harry stated as Draco grabbed the map from his hands.

"So this is how you always got around without getting caught!" Draco exclaimed in a breathless wonder.

Harry laughed, "Well the invisibility cloak helped."

Blaise tore the map from Draco's hands and began examining all the different sections, "This is amazing!"

"And you haven't seen the best part yet." Harry said as he took his map back, "I discovered this one day on my own and I never told the Weasel and Mudblood about it."

Harry pointed his wand at the map once more and whispered, "Mischief man."

Red marking appeared on the map, marking secret pathway unknown by everyone but whoever added the feature. Harry pointed at one secret pathway near the common room and behind a tapestry.

"That one leads us right out of the grounds where we can apparate." Harry said.

"Sounds good. Blaise and I will go under disillusionment and you and Draco can use the invisibility cloak." Pansy said, grabbing onto Blaise's arm and pulling him near her.

"Are you sure? I mean-" Harry started, a blush threatening to bloom across his cheeks.

"Of course I'm sure!" Pansy exclaimed, giving Harry a push towards Draco.

Draco instantly reached out to steady Harry, who had lost his balance a bit and had stumbled a few steps. Draco quickly let go of Harry as both of them blushed and decidedly looked away from each other.

"Ok, so um. When you get to the tapestry you have to tap it with your wand and say Saranio." Harry said, trying to cover up his awkwardness.

"Got it. You and Draco go first and then Blaise and I will follow a bit after. We don't want to risk making too much noise."

"Good idea Pans. We'll wait for you out of grounds." Draco said, speaking up for the first time.

Pansy smiled and turned to Blaise, who took his wand in response. Harry sighed and stepped close to Draco. He wrapped the cloak around them and made sure nothing was showing.

They moved quickly, hoping too avoid a large amount of students in the halls after lunch. As they neared the tapestry, Draco took his wand and had it ready.

"Saranio." He whispered, tapping the tapestry once they had neared it.

The tapestry faded out for and the pair quickly rushed into the tunnel. They watched the tapestry reappear before heading down the tunnel.

Harry's cloak was slung over his arm, no longer needed in the tunnel. Draco had used lumos to create a light to see by. Harry took out his map, bothered by the silence that had enveloped them, and searched for Blaise and Pansy.

"Blaise and Pansy are leaving the common room now." Harry said after several minutes of watching Pansy and Blaise walk around the common room.

"Good." Draco said with a nod, keeping a steady pace.

Harry glanced sideways at Draco as he put away his map. Draco's aristocratic features were strangely emphasized by the weak light. Harry looked away suddenly when Draco glanced over at him.

"Harry…" Draco started, unsure of what to say.

"Yes?"

"Ah…Um… About the kiss the other day…" Draco said, carefully watching Harry's face to determine his reaction.

Harry's face remained impassive as he responded,

"Draco, I don't think that right now is the best time to discuss that. We need to keep our focus for the secret keeper ritual later and we don't have that much time before Blaise and Pansy catch up to us. I don't know about you but I would personally like to have this conversation I private."

"Yeah. Um… sure." Draco said, looking away.

Harry sighed, recognizing the dejected tone in Draco's voice right away.

"How about later tonight, once we've gotten back?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Draco said with a small smile.

They walked a few minutes before they noticed a growing light at the end of the tunnel. They approached the opening at the same pace but halted at the entrance, peering out into the edge of the forest.

"Maybe we should get under the invisibility cloak again, just in case." Draco suggested.

Harry nodded and stepped closer to Draco with a small blush that was thankfully hidden in the dark, since Draco had put out his wand light and put it in his pocket.

Once they were both fully covered they stepped out into the open. They turned around and saw that they had just exited through a cave at the edge of what must be the other side of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry let his mind wander as they waited for Blaise and Pansy a few feet away from the cave entrance.

"Harry?" Draco said.

"Hm?" Harry said, looking up and immediately regretting it.

His eyes immediately connected with Draco's and his body seemed to be paralyzed, chest to chest, their faces only inches apart.

"I was going to ask if you could check if Blaise and Pansy were almost here." Draco said softly and slowly.

"Um..uh." Harry mumbled, nervously licking his lips.

That seemed to drive Draco over the top and Harry soon found his mouth attached to Draco's. Draco's hand gripped Harry's waist while the other ran soothingly through Harry's hair.

Harry instantly relaxed and his arms snaked (a/n: ha, get it? Slytherin, snakes, snaked? …. I'm easily amused…) around Draco's neck, pressing their bodies flush against each other.

Draco nibbled softly on Harry's lower lip, asking for entrance to Harry's mouth. Soon their tongues were moving slowly against each other, in a slow, passionate dance of lovers.

This kiss was not like the other, which had been a frantic, lustful kiss. This kiss was more a slow, loving kiss shared between true lovers and neither wanted to stop.

Draco pulled away for air before beginning to attack Harry's neck with soft kiss, nibbling, and sweeps of his tongue. Harry moaned softly, clutching Draco's shoulders and pressing their bodies impossibly closer together.

"Draco? Harry?" Pansy's voice called, breaking the spell of the moment. They quickly separated.

"We're here." Harry said, as he pulled the cloak off.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at their flustered appearance and Pansy was smiling widely, seemingly close to exploding into girly squeals.

"Let's all hold hands and concentrate on Grimmauld Place."

Only Pansy moved to hold hands. Harry sent Blaise and Draco a questioning glance.

"Harry you couldn't possibly be thinking of a group apparation?" Draco asked, gazing at Harry as if he was off his rocker.

"Yes, I was thinking of that."

"But that hasn't been done successfully in centuries! Even the simplified partner apparation hasn't been attempted for a century!" Blaise exclaimed, backing up a few steps.

"What do you mean done successfully?" Pansy said, backing up herself in fear.

"In the past few centuries, anyone who has tried a group or partner has been splinched! Everyone! The entire group! Not one wizard or witch spared!" Blaise exclaimed.

"How bad?" Pansy asked, eyes wide with fear.

"They've all died after minutes of terrible agony." Draco said softly, almost regretfully.

Harry rolled his eyes and spoke, "Honestly. What are you guys? A bunch of housewives?" Everyone's eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult.

"Besides, don't you trust me? My strength?" Harry asked.

Harry could the resolution on their faces begin to crumble. They all looked at each other, unsure of whether to attempt the apparation or to continue protesting it.

Harry held out his hand and that seemed to crumble the last of their protests. Blaise and Pansy were the first to step up and grab his hand. Draco hesitated before stepping up and grabbing Blaise's and Pansy's hand.

"If I die, I'll haunt you, Harry." Draco said.

Harry smiled before speaking, "On the count of three, everyone turn ok?"

"One."

"Two."

Harry almost flinched as everyone tightened their hold on his hands in a very painful manner.

"Three."

That same suffocating feel encompassed them for a few seconds before they fell onto the floor in the opening hall of the Grimmauld Place.

Harry and his friends stood up and brushed themselves off.

Kreacher!" Harry said strongly, summoning the house elf.

Kreacher appeared with a crack. His face showed shock at Harry's pureblood air and his new choice of friends.

"Master Potter seems to be a pureblood and new pureblood friends."

"Yes, Kreacher. I am a pureblood, turns out my mother was a pureblood adopted by a squib branch of her family."

Harry noticed that Kreacher seemed to look at him in a different way, more respectful.

"Kreacher, my friends and I will be having a draining ritual. Prepare snacks."

Kreacher nodded and bowed before disappearing with a crack.

"What an ugly house elf," Draco remarked, his featured distorted by a look of disgust.

Harry laughed, "Come on. Let's start."

A/N: There! I finally finished it. -.-' I deserved to be shanked for not updating in such a long time. But on the bright side, the next chapter is almost finished. That should be up before the end of the week.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I love you guys, your reviews make me smile. :p

Harry and Draco stumbled into their room, energy drained from changing the secret keeper from Dumbledore to Blaise, the one who would be best at keeping that secret silent.

They quietly got ready for bed in a comfortable silence. Harry was lying comfortably in his bed, ready to sleep, when Draco emerged from the bathroom. He sat down on Harry's bed.

"Harry, sit up. We need to talk."

"Hm? About what?" Harry asked, sitting up in his bed, suddenly feeling self-consciously about his bare chest.

"The kiss."

Harry froze and his mouth formed a silent O.

"Harry we need to talk about it. We've barely just become friends and this being your first gay experience and all. And we-"

"Who said it was my first gay experience?" Harry interrupted.

Jealousy and rage flashed through Draco's eyes and Harry felt the urge to back away.

"What do you mean I'm not your first gay experience? I thought the Mudblood and Weasel were against homosexuality. When did you get experience?" Draco's voice was low, almost a growl.

Irritation flooded Harry at Draco's reaction.

"This summer." He replied defiantly.

"With who? How far did you go?" Draco questioned, watching Harry intensely.

"It's none of your business!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco growled and in a blink of an eye, he had flipped over and was straddling Harry, up in his face.

"It is my business!" Draco growled back.

Harry felt awkward at their positions but refused to back down.

"How so?"

"Because you're mine! And I don't like it when someone touches something that's mine!" Draco growled.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I'm not some item to just be owned!"

Draco's lips fiercely attacked Harry's own, in a frightful battle of dominance. Harry eventually submitted, regretfully, and Draco pulled away far enough to whisper possessively, "You are mine," before taking Harry's lips with his own once more.

Instead of being filled with irritation at Draco's possessive comment, Harry actually felt shivers run down his spine.

After several minutes of fierce kissing, Draco pulled away. For a second they gazed into each other's eyes before Draco ducked his head to Harry's neck.

Harry stifled a cry as Draco bit down on his neck hard enough to draw blood. He shivered as Draco gently licked the wound clean.

Draco gazed at Harry with lust-filled eyes as he muttered the word, "mine." Harry's heart beat faster than usual and he felt that if he didn't do something now than this situation would carry further than he wanted it to so early in the relationship.

"So, you..um.. you wanted to talk?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah." Draco said as moved to sit on the edge of the bed again and Harry found himself missing the warmth and pressure.

Draco looked away for a few seconds and when he looked back the possessive Draco he had just seen was gone and replaced with the usual calm, serious Draco.

"We have to talk about why it happened, and what we plan to do about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry slowly awakened, his muscles aching after the draining ritual from the previous day. He stretched silently before opening his eyes. Reaching over for his wand, he cast tempus spell.

Harry swore softly when he saw the time, 11:21. He threw the covers over the side and looked over at Draco, who was still sleeping soundly. They had stayed up till the early morning talking. They had decided to take it slow.

Harry smiled at Draco's peaceful and angelic face. Harry turned to his trunk and grabbed his casual weekend clothes. He would take advantage that the blond was still asleep to use the bathroom.

Half an hour later Harry emerged from the bathroom showered, dressed, and styled. He looked over to Draco's bed, who continued to sleep on.

Harry smiled deviously and crept up to Draco's bed. He leaned down and whispered into his ear,

"Draco, you overslept! Class starts in twenty minutes!"

Harry dodged as Draco bolted up and ran to the bathroom while swearing. Harry snickered and sat down on his bed to wait.

Five minutes later the bathroom door flew open, revealing a wet and angered Draco.

"Harry you jerk! There aren't any classes, it's Saturday!"

Harry fell back onto his bed in laughter.

"I know. I just couldn't help myself." Harry said, pointing at Draco and shaking with laughter.

"Harry, I'm going to kill you! You foul bastard!"

Harry squeaked and flew off the bed, running out of the room, still laughing.

"Get back here!" Draco yelled, stalled at the door due to the fact that all he had on was a towel.

Harry laughed and ran into the common room, collapsing on a couch next to Pansy.

Blaise and Pansy raised an eyebrow at the laughing heap on the couch.

"Harry…what did you do?" Blaise asked slowly.

"I woke him up by telling him that there was only twenty minutes left till class." Harry responded with a smile. Pansy snickered while Blaise looked to the corridor leading to the boy's dorm with fear, as if Draco would run out in a deadly rage at any second.

"You lived to tell the tale?" Blaise asked.

"Well he couldn't follow me out here in a towel and dripping wet, could he?" Harry said, erupting into a fit of giggles with Pansy.

Blaise shook his head and went back to his book, mumbling about suicidal psychos.

When Draco finally emerged from the dorms, Pansy and Harry had calmed down and were each reading the current issue of the best fashion magazine, _Aujourd hui_.

Harry looked up from his magazine into Draco's agitated face and smiled sheepishly.

"Harry, you better run fast."

Harry widened his eyes and made them look innocent,

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just couldn't help myself…. Do you hate me?"

Draco sighed and looked away, "No I don't hate you."

Harry smiled in triumph and was about to go back to his magazine when he noticed Pansy staring.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling strangely self-conscious.

"What's that on your neck, Harry?" She asked, staring intently at Harry's neck.

For a second Harry was confused but the events of the previous popped into his mind. Harry squeaked and jumped up from the couch, running to his dorm.

He stared at the love bite in the mirror and racked his brain for a spell to cover up.

"Don't cover it up."

Harry looked over at Draco who stood in the doorway leading to the bathroom. Past him he could see Blaise and Pansy watching him.

"I can't just walk around with that on my neck!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

Draco strut forward and wrapped his arms around Harry. He looked down into Harry's eyes and said,

"It's my claim. It proves that you're mine. Please don't cover it up."

Harry sighed and stared into the mirror for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"So you finally got together?!" Pansy asked in excitement.

Draco and Harry rolled their eyes before responding,

"Yeah."

"Is this because of the kiss?" Blaise asked.

Pansy and Harry screamed out a "What?!" as Draco raised his eyebrow.

"So you knew?"

"Yeah, I was wondering whether that would rush you guys into a relationship."

"We're taking it slow." Harry said, taking Draco's hand with a smile.

Pansy pouted, "That's no fun! I wanted to see some action!"

Harry's eyes widened and Draco chuckled,

"Like this?"

Draco pulled Harry in closer and kissed him deeply. Harry moaned eagerly and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, leaning against Draco's lean body.

Draco lightly licked Harry's lower lip and Harry opened his mouth to his boyfriend in response. Blaise shook his head as Pansy squealed and jumped up and down, clapping.

They pulled apart and breathless, leaning their foreheads against each other's.

"That was amazing! Again!" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco and Harry smiled at each other as Blaise slowly shook his head.

"We already missed breakfast, must we miss lunch as well?" Blaise asked, sighing dramatically with a small smile.

"Fine, let's go." Draco answered, turning to Blaise, holding onto Harry's hand.

Pansy cooed and Blaise smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys."

Harry smiled brightly, "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"Plus, after all of that time of listening to Draco obsess and swoon over you it's nice to know he'll stop." Blaise winked and turned, heading out.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over at Draco, whose cheeks were tinged a light pink.

"I did not obsess!" Draco replied indignantly.

"Sure honey. You didn't obsess _at all_." Pansy replied with a contradicting smile before following Blaise.

Harry laughed at the look on his boyfriend's face as he glared at the spot where his friends had stood.

"Come on, lets go to lunch." Harry said, tugging on Draco's hand.

They walked calmly to the common room entrance, noticing the absence of people, enjoying just holding hands. As they were about to leave, Draco stopped and turned to look Harry in the eyes.

"I know this is a step out of your comfort zone, Harry. I won't force you to come out to the world so soon. If you want to keep this secret from the rest of the school I won't argue."

Harry looked down for a few minutes, pondering. When Harry looked up, tears shone in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco in a worried manner.

"Nothing. It's just that that's really nice of you and… And it's nice to feel truly loved."

Draco leaned down and kissed away a tear.

"I think we should keep the public displays to a minimum but I don't want to completely hide it, you don't deserve that."

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Draco smiled and they left the common room. They continued to hold hands as they walked down the deserted corridors. They reached the doors and Draco let go of Harry's hand.

"Don't want to be too obvious." He said with a wink. Harry smiled, chuckling to himself, for a second before putting up his Slytherin mask.

Draco opened the doors dramatically and Harry had to hold back the urge to rolls his eyes. They strut confidently and seductively. They smirked, feeling gazes staring at them hungrily.

They sat down at the table with Pansy and Blaise gracefully. Blaise shook his head discretly.

"Honestly, you're just asking to be jumped by the school."

Pansy snorted, "Oh please! They would enjoy every second of that attention…. Though it would be interesting to see Draco go all crazy jealous possessive."

"You should have seen him last night." Harry remarked, pulling food onto his plate.

Draco and Harry watched on with slight amusement as Pansy choked on her pumpkin juice.

"What?!?" Pansy exclaimed quietly, once she had regained her ability to breath.

Blaise watched the couple closely, brow furrowed in thought.

"Yeah, you should have heard him. He was all like, you belong to me and I don't like people touching what's mine and blah blah blah." Harry said, eating some salad.

Blaise raised his eyebrow, as Pansy hyperventilated, and commented,

"I didn't know you could be so dominating, Draco."

"I had to be! He must be the least submissive submissive I've ever met!" Draco exclaimed, sending Harry a small, playful glare.

Harry smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "You know you love me."

Draco sighed, "Yeah, that would be the problem."

"Jerk." Harry said, but the smile pulling at the corners of his lips betrayed him.

"I think we should talk about something else," Blaise commented, as he looked at Pansy with worry evident in his eyes.

Pansy seemed to have stopped breathing while she stared at the new couple in fascination and joy.

"I think we should make ourselves known in this school. We should do something fun. Break the rules. Wreak havoc." Draco commented, a slightly dreamy look in his eyes.

Harry shook his head at Draco, when an idea suddenly came to him. He leaned in closely to the table, the other instinctively leaning forward as well.

Harry's eyes shone with mischief as he spoke, "I think we should pull a prank. A good one. Let this school know who runs it."

Everyone else smiled slowly and dangerously.

"I have just the idea.." Draco said, before launching into his idea and possible plans on how to go about the prank.

A/N: Ok, I had this finished Friday but I wasn't able to upload it till now . sorry. The next chapter might be awhile due to Finals being this week. -.- The stress will kill me.

As for the next chapter: Some fun Harry vs Ron for our angst lovers. As well as a possible smut scene. Some future Dumbles funness, but I'm not sure which chapter yet.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all of those who wished me good luck on my exams. I needed it -.- Anyway, exams are over and I feel free! And a bit brain dead. :p Here is the next chapter.

The new mischievous quartet exited the Great Hall with the other students, talking excitedly among each other. No one noticed the new couple, holding hands discreetly.

"It's perfect!" Pansy exclaimed, eyes lit up with delight.

"Guys, that might not be the best idea-" Blaise started, trying to make his friends see reason.

"So? We might get a detention or two, who cares?" Draco responded.

"But, the staff table-"

"That's why it's perfect! No one will dare mess with us! We'll be the new marauders! We'll inspire fear and respect in the hearts of every person in Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed, eyes shinning dangerously.

"How sickening, the ferret and Potter are an item."

The new quartet stopped in their tracks and turned to the unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley with sneers on their faces.

"So tell me fag, is Malfoy that good? So good that you went dark for him?" Ron sneered out at the couple.

The group's eyes narrowed dangerously at the smug-looking red-faced Weasley with Granger at his side, her face contorted into an ugly attempt at a sneer.

"What's wrong Ron? Jealous that someone is getting some while you not? If you give me five galleons I might even tell you what it's like to do it." Draco replied with a trademark Malfoy sneer that only Harry could compete with.

"Draco! That's mean! You know the Weasleys don't have five galleons to spare!" Harry exclaimed, mockingly chiding Draco. He looked over at Weasley's reddening face with a sneer worthy of Malfoys.

"Now that I think of it, they don't have five galleons at all."

Many people from the circle that had formed around the fighting groups had gasped and now turned to look at Weasley, who seemed to be maddly trying to get his wand out.

The group snickered before turning.

"Owl us Weasel, when you finally get your wand out." Draco said, waving his hand dismissively as they started to head back to their common room.

A whispered spell was heard seconds before it hit Harry in the back. His friends instinctively reached out and grabbed him in their worry. Harry was sure he would have fallen, had they not.

They turned around to see Granger smiling smugly, with her wand still pointed at Harry.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood!" Draco said, his voice a low, dangerous growl.

He whipped out his wand and waved his wand.

Granger had managed to throw up a shield around herself and Ron, but her body jerked upon the impact of the spell with her shield.

"Harry, are you ok?" Pansy whispered as Harry had been merely staring at the floor, shoulders shaking.

People gazed at Harry in worry as his body began to shake in a rougher, more violent way as he emitted a strange noise. It was several seconds before people realized that it was laughter.

Harry was laughing.

Harry looked up, eyes looking dangerously crazed as Harry laughed in a dark manner that had many people backing away.

"Harry?" Draco asked, turning to gaze at his boyfriend in worry.

Harry simply smiled at Granger.

"Using Dark spells now, are we Mudblood? You'll need more than a simple _Morinatis_ curse to get to me!" Harry began laughing again, as Ravenclaws gasped and looked at Hermione in horror.

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy glared at the now terrified witch, their wands all out and pointed at the duo.

Whispering filled the hall, as many Ravenclaws had to explain to others was the curse did.

"Considered extremely dark…"

"Illegal!…"

"Azkaban…"

"Harms your insides…"

"Dangerous amount of internal bleeding…"

"…results…death…most of the time."

"Unbearably painful…"

"…don't know how he's still standing…"

The students looked upon the witch in a new light as she pressed against the wall, fear in her eyes. She hadn't planned on anyone recognizing the spell.

The chatter in the crowd stopped as Harry's laughter was interrupted by violent coughing. When Harry had stopped coughing, many people looked at his hand in horror.

His hand that had covered his mouth was now covered in blood. Harry's friends paled slightly at the sight, fear and worry threatened to break through their masks.

"Who knew Dumbledore's puppet could play dirty?"

Harry wordlessly spelled the blood off of himself before looked at Granger with a smile.

"You'll need more than a shield for this, Mudblood! No one makes me bleed without paying for it!"

Harry hissed out a spell in parseltongue that he had learned over the summer.

Both Granger and Weasley let out a scream full of pain and agony. The scream lasted a few seconds before they fell to the ground.

"You'll be feeling that for awhile." Harry muttered before the pair passed out.

The crowd gazed at Harry in wonder and curiosity. Many saw the changes of the future of the wizarding world in Harry's eyes. Many people could now clearly see the winner of this war would be.

Harry silently cast a spell over the unknowing crowd before leaving, his friends right behind him. As they left they heard teachers fighting to break through the crowd and to the unconscious pair.

Not a word was spoken among the group, the silence only broken by Harry's sporadic coughing, until they reached Draco and Harry's room.

Blaise immediately threw up a silence wards and magically locked the door with an Italian spell that no one else recognized.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Draco exclaimed the second Blaise signaled that the wards were up. His eyes never leaving Harry, who sat on his bed, leaning against the wall weakly.

"What was what?" Harry asked calmly before he began coughing again, covering his hand in his blood for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Save the questions for later, we need to heal Harry now!" Pansy exclaimed, eyeing the blood, as she sat down on Harry's bed with her wand out, unsure of what to do.

"No! I want some bloody answers about what just bloody happened over there!" Draco exclaimed, waving his arms about in a very un-Malfoyish manner.

Pansy looked to Blaise for help but he shook his head.

"I have to agree with Draco on this. That was pretty scary to see up there and I'm not sure of what I want to do until I have some answers."

Draco nodded and seemed like he was about to yell something at a very dazed looking Harry once more but Pansy interrupted him.

"Oh, shut up, you bloody wankers! You can scream and yell and bitch and whine all you want after we heal Harry! Can't you see that he's dying?! Look at him! He's lost way too much blood!"

Harry almost smiled at Pansy's motherly actions. Almost. Unfortunately, the pain was too much for Harry to find the energy to smile.

Pansy's words seemed to have physically struck the two boys as they stared at Harry, who looked paler than a Malfoy and weaker than a starved child.

"I'm not going to die." Harry said as shakily stood up. He began walking to the bathroom, each step draining more and more energy from him.

"How can you be so sure?" Pansy asked, as she moved to help Harry.

Harry stopped walking and stood there, Pansy stopped in her tracks as well, only a few feet from Harry and watching him warily. Harry turned his head sideways and glanced at them before turning back around.

"Because only Voldemort can kill me. And because only I can kill him. Neither can kill live while the other lives."

Harry finished his trek to the bathroom but no one else had moved. Not only had those words struck them but in the manner in which Harry had spoken them seemed to have rendered them motionless and speechless.

His voice had held years of pain and suffering. It betrayed everything he had gone through in his several battles against Voldemort. But his voice had also held surrender. To the prophecy, which the trio still didn't know about, and to his fate.

They heard the sink turn on in the bathroom and they waited for Harry. Minutes later Harry came back, blood washed off his face and hands.

He began walking back to his friends, his face set in stone when he stopped. His body jerked and he fell forward. Draco rushed forward and caught Harry with the reflexes that could be gained only with years of playing a seeker.

Draco easily lifted Harry's light form, ignoring Harry's protests that he could walk by himself, and carried him to his bed. He laid Harry down, wishing to cause him the least amount of discomfort possible.

"Blaise, fetch my potions kit. Pansy, you know healing spells. Cast whatever you can to help him."

Blaise quickly rushed to Draco's trunk and retrieved the kit as Pansy performed every healing spell she thought would help.

"Nothings working!" Pansy exclaimed in horror.

"Parchment." Harry said, his voice wavering as his pupils dilated and undilated rapidly.

They handed him parchment from the nearby desk and Harry took out his wand. He scribbled something on it before his hand dropped to his side weakly.

"Is this the counter?" Draco asked, squinting at the messier than usual handwriting.

Harry nodded, "Only one."

Draco handed the parchment to Pansy, who looked at it carefully. She pointed her wand and frowned at the note, obviously doubting whether she could correctly.

"Erusatio."

Harry's body arched unnaturally upwards as Harry clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes together, tears sliding down his face.

"Harry!" The group yelled.

"Crap! I must have said it wrong! What do we do?" Pansy exclaimed, staring at her friend in horror.

They all turned back to Harry when he let out a broken sob before falling back onto the bed.

"Harry?" Blaise asked, the only one with the courage to speak at the moment.

"I'm fine. Pansy said the counter right. I just need some potions." Harry croaked.

The trio quickly fed Harry the necessary potions and waited for them to take affect.

Harry sat up and leaned against the wall once more.

"Ok. I believe you guys had some questions."

The room was silent as Blaise and Draco thought about what questions they would ask. Pansy simply gazed at Harry, her heart panged and overwhelmed for him.

"How did you know it was the Morinatis Curse?" Blaise felt increasingly uncomfortable to be the first one to ask a question.

"I read up on Dark spells over the summer. I remembered the affects, since that spell is the only to have such affects I knew it was the only possible spell."

"The curse you used on the Weasel and Mudblood was in parseltongue, right?" Pansy asked, her eyes downcast.

"Yeah. Parseltongue spells are more powerful than regular spells, so I opted to go with parseltongue."

"They are? Why?" Pansy asked, looking up at Harry with surprise in her eyes.

"Because it's a more basic and ancient language. It's supposed to be able to access more magic." Blaise answered, from his spot on the floor.

"What spell did you use on them?" Draco asked, speaking up at last.

At this Harry smiled.

"It's a spell I read in a book about Parseltongue magic over the summer. It's called the Venomisia Curse. The spell injects poison into the victim when it hits them, hence the screams. After that, the victim will feel random bouts of pain and a lingering ache for the next few days. It isn't fatal, but it is extremely painful and completely untraceable."

The group was silent as they took in what that meant.

"Not that I'm complaining about the Mudblood and Weasel being in pain but isn't using that obviously Dark spell in school dangerous?" Blaise asked, forehead furrowed in thought.

"Yes, but if they can't tell about me using that spell without bringing up that the Mudblood used ad Dark spell as well." A smug smile bloomed on Harry's face as he spoke.

"What about everyone else?" Draco asked, worry shining in his eyes.

"I already took care of that. I cast a spell on them that won't allow them to tell anyone of what happened."

Draco had maneuvered his way to sit next to Harry as he had spoken. And now he sat cross-legged, facing Harry. He kept eyes downcast as he asked quietly,

"Harry, what was with the laughing? It was so cold, so inhumane, and so…insane. It scared me because for a second there, you reminded me of Voldemort."

The room was silent as everyone avoided Harry's eyes. This was the question they wanted answered the most but it was also the question they had been afraid to ask.

"I'm sorry."

Heart panged with guilt and pain at Harry's voice. It was almost just like earlier. So full of pain and resentment. They looked up to see Harry's staring at his lap. Silence filled the room as the trio watched Harry's shoulders shake, unsure of what to do.

Finally, Draco moved forward and pulled Harry into his arms and held him. Pansy moved up and sat on the other side of Harry. Blaise also moved up and sat on the edge of the bed, in front of Harry, showing his support in what ways he could.

"It's just that when she used that spell, I realized how naïve I had been. How gullible and stupid I had been all these years. All these years that they deceived me!

"And I realized that they must have been laughing at me behind my back. I should have realized this long ago. And I should have-"

"Harry, it wasn't your fault! You couldn't have known! I'm surprised you found out at all." Draco said, soothingly rubbing Harry's back.

Harry just nodded but didn't say anything.

"Hey, it's true!" Draco said, cupping Harry's face and turning it face him. Draco's heart burned with anger and pain as he gazed upon Harry's tear stained face and his eyes full of incomprehensible pain.

Harry stared into Draco's eyes, seeing every emotion the blond felt as he opened up his heart to Harry. Harry smiled slightly.

"You're right."

Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips and muttering,

"Of course. I always am."

Everyone else snorted as Draco attempted to look indignant but failed, due to his smile.

"Harry?" asked Pansy, gazing intently into Harry's eyes.

"Yes?"

"You know when you were going to the bathroom?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean?"

Harry cocked his head to side, stalling.

"What did I mean by what?"

"You said only Voldemort can kill you and only you can kill him. Neither can live while the other lives. What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before launching into the story of the prophecy.

A/N: Ha! That was an interesting fight. I hadn't planned it to be that intense or long but I guess I was just angsty when I started writing it. The Drarry smut got pushed back a bit. :p Sorry. Anyways. Here's your chapter. Please review! Thank you! .


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here we go again. :p Thanks to all of your awesomistic reviews. Sorry for all the errors, I don't have a beta..well I do I just never use her because I'm always updating late. . Sorry. I'll look through and correct the errors soon.

_It was that same place. Dark and cold. He was unaffected by the cold, just as everyone else seemed to be. He looked around at the gathering of people with amusement bubbling inside of him._

_He was almost there. He almost had him. It would only be a matter months before the wizarding world was his. Harry paused, wondering why he had thought those things. Why everything around him seemed familiar and strange at the same time._

_Then it clicked. It was one of _those_ dreams. The kind that made him wake up screaming and sweating in the middle of the night. It had been a while since he had one of these dreams._

"_Potter has now left Dumbledore's wing! Soon he and the wizarding world shall be ours!"_

_Cheers erupted at the end of the sentence of the voice that normally inspired fear and hatred in people._

"_Dumbledore cannot defeat me without that little boy and Potter is clueless without his mentor! It will certainly not be too long before we squash all rebellion!"_

_Cruel, victorious laughter erupted from deep within inside his person. Some of the people there laughed with him, while others seemed too frightened to do so._

"_My lord, are we not underestimating the Potter kid?" a wary voice spoke up from the crowd and all laughter stopped, almost as if on cue._

"_Parkinson. Your daughter was one of the ones who has befriended Potter, joined his so-called new side. You dare question whether I can defeat a mere child?" His voice was low, deadly, and so cold that many people had to refrain from shivering._

"_It's not that, my lord! It's just that-"_

"_Silence! How dare you question my power! CRUCIO!" _

_The screams didn't start right away, even though the pain had been unbearable from the start. The man tried his best to hold in his screams but he didn't last long._

_Cold, sadistic laughter soon joined the screams in a dreadful, ghastly melody. It took him a few seconds to realize that they laughter was coming from himself. He gazed on the man, horror in his mind. _

_The man jerked on the ground it wasn't long before his face was revealed. Even distorted with the pain, he couldn't help but see the resemblance between the man and his friend._

_A slow, snake like voice seemed to slither into his mind and constrict his heart and mind._

'_I'll see you soon, Harry.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had always been a light-sleeper. It wasn't bad enough that he would wake at the slightest turn or creak but enough that the moaning of his roommate woke him from a dream he was finding harder to remember as each second passed by.

It was awkward and he was unaware of what to do. The moans were low and almost mournful. It was obvious that whatever dream Harry was having was not a pleasant one.

It was only when Draco heard that frantic tossing and turning combined with the increased moaning that wrenched his heart with it's pain and helplessness that he decided to wake up his boyfriend.

"Harry?" He called, sitting up in his bed to look over at his love.

Draco's eyes widened and for a second he was frozen, unable to do anything other than stare. Harry's body was flailing about, his covers seemed to be wrapped and twisted around his body in a painfully constrictive manner.

As he stared, Draco realized that Harry's moans now carried coherent words. No, please don't, and other such comments began to fill the room.

Draco jumped out his bed and almost ran to Harry's.

"Harry!" Draco cried, as he shook his friend's shoulders, trying to wake him without causing harm to the healing body. After a few minutes Draco determined that he wouldn't be able to wake him.

The moans got louder and louder, escalating to screams. Draco quickly put up several silencing spells before turning back to his friend.

The loudest scream came, calling out the word stop. Draco's heart ached at the emotion in the scream. Tears had begun to run down Harry's horrified voice. Draco careful climbed into the bed with Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

He had decided that if he could not wake Harry then he would help get through his nightmare any way that he could. He vaguely noticed that Harry calmed down a bit in his arms.

Draco knew immediately when Harry had woken up. Harry was completely still in his arms before turning to look at Draco with watery eyes.

"Draco?"

"Sshh Harry, you were having a nightmare. I couldn't wake you so I thought me holding you would help a bit."

"Pansy's father… Voldemort tortured him t-to…to insanity and then he… he killed him."

"Sshh Harry, it was just a nightmare." Draco said, soothingly rubbing Harry's back.

"NO! It wasn't just a dream!" Harry exclaimed, pulling out of Draco's arms a little in order to look up into his eyes.

Draco's puzzlement was clear on his face.

"Unless you're a seer Harry, that's not possible."

Harry looked away, afraid to mention this "deep" connection he had with Voldemort.

"Harry?"

"Voldemort and I… We share a mental link. Sometimes when I sleep I get visions of what he's doing. And when he feels a strong emotion, my scar burns and I feel it too. And… if we concentrate hard enough, we can see into each other's minds."

"That's really-"

"Dangerous, I know. That's why over the summer I worked on learning occulemency. I can't do it perfectly but I am good enough that I can block my mind, but at night…"

"Your mind is open and easy prey." Draco finished, Harry's messy-haired head nodded.

Silence seemed to engulf the room for what seemed like forever to the two troubled teens.

"So then, Pansy's father is actually…"

"Yeah. I have to tell her. Even though they didn't get along, I know she'll be devastated. A father is a father."

"Do you want me to help you tell her?" Draco offered, as he held Harry tight.

Harry snuggled into Draco's embrace and stayed quiet, considering Draco's offer.

"No," he finally said, "this is something I have to tell her myself, but I do want you there. For your support."

"Of course, I'll always be there."

Harry looked up with grateful eyes, "Thank you."

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly and lovingly. When he pulled away he placed another kiss on the tip of Harry's nose before saying,

"Your welcome, love."

"Will you stay the rest of the night here?" Harry asked, their bodies close together and lending each comfort.

"Only if it's okay with you." Draco responded with a small smile as he looked down at Harry's emerald eyes, full of emotion.

"Good. Because I wasn't planning on letting you leave," Harry responded as he snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace, yawning.

Draco laughed and placed a feather-light kiss on Harry's lips.

"Sleep."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully at the "command" but nonetheless closed his eyes and fell easily back into a slumber.

Draco watched Harry sleep for a while, admiring the angelic face of his beloved, before going back to sleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry woke, worry filled him at the missing warmth before he heard the sound of a shower floating in from the bathroom. Harry chuckled to himself before getting up. He stretched before choosing the clothes he would wear.

Memories of the previous night and his vision filled his mind and dread quickly settled in his heart. Harry felt the urge to climb back into bed and void Pansy, but he knew that he had to tell her.

He went over ways to tell her in his mind while he waited for Draco to finish his shower. Harry gathered his thing when he had realized that he no longer heard the shower running.

"Dray, I'm coming in!" Harry called as he headed to the door.

A muffled "okay" was heard through the door. When Harry entered, he made sure not to look over at Draco, standing at the mirror with only a towel draped around his waist.

He quickly got into the shower, where he let the nearly scalding water sooth his tense muscles.

"Are you worried about telling Pansy?" Draco asked about halfway into Harry's shower.

"Yeah." Harry answered, staring at the shower door.

"Don't worry too much." Draco said.

Harry nodded his head, even though Draco couldn't see him, and quickly finished his shower.

Harry exited the shower with a towel loosely tied around his hips, as he reached for his clothes. Harry looked up as he felt Draco's eyes watching.

"By the gods, that is distracting."

Harry blushed slightly but recovered quickly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Harry said, playing with the edges of the towel.

Draco raised an eyebrow before sauntering over to Harry, stopping less than an inch away.

"Why, if I'm not mistaken Mr. Potter, you're teasing me."

"What would make you say that?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

Draco's response was in the form of a kiss. Draco quickly backed Harry up against a wall, pressing their bare torsos together.

The kiss was rough and passionate, communicating the raw desire between the two. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, shivering slightly as Draco's hands wondered about his bare stomach and hips.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, and gazed into each other's smoldering eyes. The next kiss happened slowly and was gentle. A lover's caress. Their tongues slowly moved together in a gentle dance of pure love.

When they pulled apart, Harry smiled up at his boyfriend.

"At this rate, we'll never finish getting ready."

Draco sighed and in a mockingly dramatic voice responded,

"Jeez, Harry. You now how to ruin a mood."

Harry stuck out his tongue as Draco walked back to the mirror.

"Put that away before I put it to good use." Draco called over shoulder and Harry laughed.

About a half an hour later, they left to the common room to join their friends before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall was buzzing with gossip and conversation when the four walked in. Much of it stopped as many people turned to look the dangerous group, especially Harry. Many people looked at his with a new light after the fight.

The group easily ignored the blatant staring and pointing. They walked to their table, noses high.

"Honestly," Pansy said as she sat down at the Slytherin table, " could they have any less tact? Besides, it shouldn't have been that surprising to them, as you are a Slytherin. If they should be gossiping about anything, it should be that Mudblood and her dark curse."

Harry smiled, but he felt it was strained. He knew he had to tell Pansy, but right here in the Great Hall just didn't feel right. After breakfast, he told himself, in our rooms.

"Speaking of the mudblood, I wonder how her and the Weasel are doing. That curse of Harry's must be bothering them insanely." Blaise said, turning to look at the Gryffindor table but not before casting Harry a side glance.

Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table, as all of his friends were now doing, and quickly found his old friends. They were both eating very little with obvious discomfort on their faces.

They looked up, as if sensing his gaze, and Harry beamed without restraint. He winked at them and watch the various emotions cross their faces.

He turned back to his friends in much lighter mood than he had been, although the dream still loomed at the very back of his thoughts.

"That certainly cheered you up." Blaise commented as Harry hummed to himself as he ate.

Harry laughed, "Of course."

His friends shook their heads but smiles ghosted across their faces.

Harry barely paid attention to the conversation, although he had noticed that Draco was keeping the conversation light and amusing.

It was when they were all finishing up with their breakfast that Draco subtlety nudged Harry with his elbow. Harry looked over at him questioningly before nodding and turning back to Blaise and Pansy, his happy mood gone.

"I have something important to tell you guys, but it has to be somewhere private." Harry said in a voice close to a whisper.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other questioningly and shrugged. They turned to Draco, whose Slytherin mask betrayed nothing except the hint of something solemn.

"We'll talk about it in our dorm." Harry said, standing silently. Draco followed immediately, while Pansy and Blaise hesitated a bit.

The walk to Harry and Draco's dorm room was silent. Neither Harry nor Draco knew what to say to prepare their friend. All they could do was be there for her.

Blaise put up silencing spells the second the door closed. Pansy stood, looking anxious.

"Sit, both of you." Harry said. Harry motioned for Pansy to sit next to him on his bed and she did. Blaise took a seat on the floor, leaning against Draco's bed.

"Voldemort and I share a mental link. We can feel each other's strong emotions and we can catch glimpses of each other's surroundings if we try hard enough. At night, when I sleep… I get visions of what he's doing."

Harry paused, unsure of how to continue.

"That's really dangerous! Isn't there something we can do about it?" Pansy asked, looking at the other men only to find their faces stoic.

"What did you see last night, Harry?" Blaise asked.

Harry looked away from his friends. He stared out a magical window in the room as he spoke.

"It was a Death Eater's meeting. Voldemort was rejoicing over the fact that I left Dumbledore's side. He thinks taking over the wizarding world will be an easy win now. There was one man who questioned if I was being underestimated. He was tortured to insanity and then killed."

Harry looked over at Pansy's terror filled face.

"I'm so sorry, Pans. That man was your father."

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Bwahahahahahahaha:p Sorry this chapter took so long. I would have had it out last week but I forgot the disk it's saved on at school….Over a four-day weekend. T.T Anyway, here's your new chapter! Enjoy the yummy angst.


	11. Marauder's Hour

A/N: Surprised? So am I. So not gonna lie, I had planned to abandon writing fan fiction once I realized how much of my life it took up. Do you guys hate me? I would hate me. But after seeing all the reviews about updating the story I've decided to finish this last story. Sorry it took me two years. L

Blaise, Harry, and Draco all stared at Pansy. The horror that had been etched on her face was slowly fading and her face was becoming the usual stoic Slytherin mask. Neither of the boys were sure of anything they could say that might comfort her.

Harry was the first to move. He said nothing but he moved next to Pansy and pulled her into his arms, silently letting her know that it was alright for her to let go of her emotions. Blaise and Draco soon followed his motions and moved to comfort her silently.

However, Pansy stayed silent and impassive for several minutes. Harry could tell that her mask was slowly breaking. He could feel the sporadic trembles of her body as she tried to hold back the sorrow. Slowly tears started to leak out of her rapidly blinking eyes. As the minutes passed by, the silent tears gradually turned into heart wrenching sobs.

The boys occasionally muttered small words of comfort but for the most part stayed silent. Harry rubbed her back soothingly and they all watched as she let out all her sorrow till she seemed like she could barely move from the exhaustion. They continued to be silent, waiting for Pansy to be the first to speak, waiting for her to be ready. When she spoke, her voice was weak and carried sorrow but also determination in it.

"Harry," Pansy looked straight into Harry's eyes as she voiced her thoughts, "he can't be allowed to live any longer. All he does is cause destruction and sadness. You have to take him down, and soon. We have to start putting our plans for the grey side into action."

Harry nodded, completely understanding her emotions. When he spoke, his voice carried the same determination that Pansy's had but it also carried a hint of the power hidden away inside of him and wisdom that should be impossible to have at his age,

"I know. And I know exactly what we have to do first. We already have our own headquarters. What we need to do now is recruit a few people close to us that will be able to not only help us launch our side into the war but can help us with what we will need to do to finish this war fast and with the least amount of casualties possible."

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco all looked at Harry with awe. They had never heard this kind of determined power in his voice before. There had been plenty of times when his emotions got the better of him and he would show exactly how powerful he was, the weasel and mudblood being fine examples, but the power he held in his voice at this moment was completely different.

Years would pass and anybody who would ever get the privilege to hear Harry speak like this could only describe it as the voice of a true and powerful leader. It exhibited why so many people would be willing to follow such a young kid in such a dangerous world.

They nodded as they stared at Harry. Blaise was the first to speak after several minutes of silence in which Harry had been staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Like who?"

Harry looked over at his friends, his real friends, shocked out of his thoughts by Blaise's voice.

"For sure I know your cousins would be a wonderful help Blaise. And there's someone I think would be a great help but I'm not completely sure how he'll react to everything."

Draco, sensing Harry's discomfort, reached over and grabbed his hand to reassure him, "Who are you thinking of?"

"Remus."

They all stared at him in shock. Not only was Remus one of their past teachers but as far as they all knew, he was very much involved with the Order of the Phoenix.

"Lupin? Last years DADA professor? But he's on the side of the Light!" Draco exclaimed, completely bewildered.

"Yes him. And he's a special case. I know he never wanted to betray me and that he was kept in the dark just as much as I was."

The group looked at him doubtfully for a few seconds before deciding to trust his choice in Remus. The group looked thoughtful for various minutes as everyone thought over who they should invite to their side. Blaise was the first to speak up with a suggestion.

"Nia and Narls would do it for sure and I know their dad would also be up for it. He always thought Voldemort was off his rocker." Nia and Narls's mom had died giving birth to them and so their father was extremely protective over them. He wouldn't let them join the war without him.

"Yeah, Nia and Narls kept asking me if I was going to start my own side in the war over the summer. They had good ideas too."

"My uncle," Pansy's voice was soft but everyone heard her clearly, "he was married to my aunt… The one that Voldemort killed because of her disapproval. He'll do anything to get revenge for her… and for my father."

Everyone nodded and looked thoughtful. After a few seconds, Blaise, Pansy, and Harry all turned to look at Draco, the only one who had yet to suggest a person. Everyone knew he would be the trickiest. His family was tied to Voldemort more than the others. Many viewed Lucius as Voldemort's right hand man.

"My mom." Draco declared. His voice carried a mix of determination and pain.

"But your dad… Would she leave her husband behind?" asked Pansy as Blaise and Harry looked at Draco thoughtfully.

"My dad is no longer the man she married and fell in love with. His obsession with Voldemort and Voldemort's goals has changed him from the a loving and supporting husband and father into a man that no longer cares for his family and would sacrifice him if it was Voldemort's wish. My mother would no longer want to have her family torn apart."

It was silent for a few moments as everyone regarded Draco with sympathy but he kept his Slytherin mask up, refusing to exhibit the hurt he felt by being emotionally abandoned by his father. Harry reached over and grabbed Draco's hand and have it a reassuring and comforting squeeze.

"Okay, I think we should use this time to write letters to the people we have chosen. After that we can finish whatever homework we all have. This is going to be a busy week with school and organizing our side of the war."

Everyone nodded and it was only a few minutes before everyone was scribbling away to the people they had chosen. Unfortunately, they could not reveal any real information in the letters under the precaution that someone else might open it up and learn vital information that they agreed was best to be kept secret until the right moment. No one other than fellow members of the gray side could even know that Harry was going to lead another group of people to end the petty war.

All of them wrote about trying to establish a secret meeting to discuss important things and most of these meetings would have to take place outside of Hogwarts grounds. All except for the floo call that Harry would be making to Nia and Narls at their school. Fortunately Nia was also a Parseltongue and that would help with keeping their conversation private. She would relate the story to Narls.

The trickiest letter to write was Harry's to Remus. He had to make sure Remus didn't bring it up with anyone from the Order of the Phoenix. After many crumpled up pieces of parchment, Harry finally felt satisfied with a letter.

_Moony, _

_Its me, I know I don't have to explain my identity to you. I want to tell you to not believe everything I'm sure you've heard about me. We need to meet and talk. Its something important. But it has to be neutral ground. Perhaps we should meet as if it were a full moon. _(Harry was sure Remus would catch the reference to the Shrieking Shack.)

The group had sent off all their letters quickly, eager for responses that could change the fate of the world. They had decided to use another's owl to avoid someone recognizing their owl. Only an hour had passed when one could find the group in the Slytherin common room, right by the fireplace with floo powder. They hadn't bothered to empty the common room since Harry would be talking in Parseltongue and they had long since discovered that Harry was the only student at Hogwarts that could speak it.

Harry flung some floo powder into the fireplace and requested Nia's room at her school. Harry stuck his head inside, the school had a magical barrier against completely flooing out or in. Harry could easily take the spell down but it would alert McGonagall as she was filling in for Dumbledore as he dealt with the very angry goblins.

"Nia!" Harry exclaimed, relieved to find the girl was in her room reading. Nia startled and promptly fell from her place on the armchair.

"Harry?!" Her voice would have seemed calm to anyone but her closest friends, Harry being one of them. Harry could tell she was angry at him for surprising her and surprised he was flooing her in the first place.

"Nia, I must say that only you could manage to fall so beautifully and gracefully. I dare say-"

"Oh bugger off Harry." The corner of Nia twitched into a smile, her anger disappearing quickly at the joy of seeing her friend again after a few weeks.

Harry could immediately tell that no one was in the room from the way she was currently comfortably showing her emotions and from how she was surprised when he began to speak in Parseltongue, obviously not believing they needed that kind of precautions at the moment. She didn't question Harry but immediately knew from the air about him to respond in Parseltongue.

A few minutes into the conversation she understood the precautions. She was nodding enthusiastically and with an determined edge to her eyes. Harry knew she would be a loyal and useful ally. She agreed to relay the message to her twin and they chatted for a few minutes, both glad to be able to speak to someone in Parseltongue.

Harry was about to leave when she spoke up again,

"Oh Harry! Send my regards to Blaise and ask him if he would mind if I sent him some flowers?"

Harry laughed having already heard the story about Blaise's childhood fear of flowers, convinced they stole souls and ate flesh, in a letter from Nia the second she found out Harry was friends with her cousin.

"I will pass your message along! I'll owl you soon with more details!" Harry exclaimed as he retreated back to his common room.

When Harry passed along her message, chuckling to himself, Blaise promptly turned read and look determinedly anywhere but at his friends. He continued to stare at inanimate objects as Harry told the story to Draco and Pansy. He included the story of one of Blaise's particularly funny episodes involving flowers as a child.

"Awww," cooed Pansy when Harry had finished his story. Draco was laughing uncontrollably and Harry could help but notice how handsome Draco looked when he laughed like that.

The moment was interrupted by Pansy's owl at the window, carrying a letter for Harry from Remus. The group stared at the letter, surprised it had come so fast. It read:

_Full moon at Marauder's hour. Tonight._

_Moony_

A/N: Hows that? I'm not sure if its long enough….And its not edited... Sorry :( I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update due to college but I'll try and keep it under a week.


	12. Author's Note

QUICK AUTHORS NOTE:

If anyone wants to beta this leave a comment and I'll get back to you. I'm going to start using a beta for all the chapters after this. And sorry if I can't answer your questions, quite a bit have piled up in my absence. If you're still have a question after all these years then live it in another comment and I'll address them in the author's note of my next story.


	13. The Meeting

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. ****J**

**Helly-chan: Thanks for the offer but I already got a beta.**

**Here's the next chapter, beta'd by Rebecca Potter. I hope you guys like it. **

**Harry dodged a branch and then another. He was quickly getting frustrated trying to find a way to bypass the Whomping Willow without being obvious. He didn't want to risk drawing attention to himself if the Willow suddenly turned still. Harry was sure that Dumbledore had spies everywhere, watching for suspicious behavior. Kind of like his behavior at the moment. **

**Harry backed up and stared at the tree like it was a puzzle. Abruptly he raised his wand and muttered a spell so that the opening into the tunnel was clear. Harry shook his head at his reckless idea and turned to his friends that where blending into the shadows as he was.**

"**I should be back soon. I trust you guys to be able to judge the time I'm gone. If you think I've been gone to long then come looking for me. The tunnel leads straight to the shrieking shack, just ignore some of the smaller tunnels that branch off… I don't think they lead anywhere."**

**Harry barely noticed as they nodded their heads in the darkness. Draco stepped up to him and hugged Harry tightly.**

"**Be careful," Draco whispered, his eyes shifting between his boyfriend and the violent tree, "I don't like my things damaged."**

**Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's attempt at a joke. He knew Draco was worried. Not only did he have to get past the tree without actually immobilizing it but he was also meeting Remus, unsure of how it was going to go. Harry smiled and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips before turning around and moving closer to the Whomping Willow.**

**Harry took a deep breath before running straight at the tree while trying to avoid tree branches and being seen at the same time. He felt a branch whip past him and felt a sting on his arm along with the sound of cloth tearing. He hissed but continued running, knowing it would be much worse if he stopped or stumbled. **

**Back in the shadows, Blaise placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder as he stared at his boyfriend as he ran and narrowly avoid serious blows. Draco's body tensed as Harry suffered a few small scratches and cuts but kept running. All three of them considered the abuse he must have endured to be able to continue running after receiving several blows.**

**Once Harry had dove into the tunnel, Blaise and Pansy gently led Draco back inside under the safety of the invisibility cloak. It was well past curfew at one o'clock in the morning. They all quietly made their way back to Draco and Harry's room, determined to wait there till Harry came back.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry walked swiftly through the tunnel, stumbling occasionally on a loose root or stone. He played with his tongue ring nervously, wondering at how receptive Remus would be. He had brought Sirius's pensieve with him so he could show him the memory that had changed his life.**

**Harry suppressed a yawn and dreaded having to wake up in the morning for classes after the little sleep he was going to get. Thinking back to the letter he got from Remus earlier in the day, he thought of how lucky it was that Sirius had explained the Marauder's hour in his journal or else he wouldn't have known when to come to meet Remus.**

**The journal had explained that since a lot of their pranks were done at one in the morning, when everyone was asleep, they had decided to call it Marauder's hour, kind of like Witching hour Harry had thought. **

**Harry was brought out of his thoughts as he realized that he was at the door that led to the room where he had found out the truth about Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew. He reached forward slowly and kept his hand on the doorknob for a few seconds, nervous about how Remus would react.**

**Slowly he opened the door and stepped into the room. Remus had been standing at one of the windows, looking outside, but had whirled around at the sound of the door opening. After he caught sight of Harry he had his wand trained on him immediately. **

**Harry held up his hands in surrender. He could have pulled out his wand fast enough but he couldn't hurt Remus, he wouldn't hurt him. Especially after seeing how he had stood up for him. He didn't even bother with getting his wand out to defend himself because he didn't want any dueling to occur. And some part deep inside him believed that Remus wouldn't curse him if he was unarmed. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**It's been awhile, maybe we should check on him," Draco's voice showed obvious concern over Harry's safety. And for the fifth time in the past few minutes, Blaise and Pansy sighed and looked over at the anxious Draco.**

"**He's only been down there for twenty minutes, calm down!" Blaise exclaimed, clearly annoyed with Draco. He cared for Draco and Harry. There were both his friends. Granted he had not known Harry well for long but there was something about him that made him care for Harry the way he did with friends of a few years. Maybe it was his fear of the nasty things Narls and Nia would do to him if he let Harry get hurt.**

"**But-"**

"**Draco, shut the bloody hell up before I hex your balls off." Pansy's shrill and annoyed voice cut Draco off before he could say more than one word.**

**Draco pouted before replying with, "But I need those."**

"**No not really," Pansy replied with a smirk.**

**Pansy enjoyed the following silence with satisfaction and Blaise just shook his head at his friends, a smile playing at his lips. He had to give it to Pansy; she knew how to shut Draco up. That and she is quite handy with those castration jinxes. He had always meant to ask her if she was serious when she threatened to hex their balls off but now was probably not the best timing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Remus! It's only me! Would you please lower our wand?" Harry asked, worried when Remus' hand had not wavered after several seconds passed.**

"**Harry?" Remus asked; the hesitation and confusion in his voice evident.**

"**Yes."**

"**What in the world has happened to you? You look like a completely different person! Kind of like a Slytherin." Remus dropped his arm down to his side but Harry noticed that his hand was still securely holding on to his wand.**

"**I decided to brace the Slytherin in me. It's all I had left after I found out the truth, my only comfort."**

"**What truth? What are you talking about?" Remus's hand had tightened around his wand almost imperceptibly but Harry had trained himself to notice the smallest things. Funny the things you teach yourself when you have the time.**

**Harry sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out Sirius's pensieve and his wand. He had noticed the slight twitch in Remus's wand arm and was starting to wonder whether coming alone had been such a good idea. He quickly and wordlessly set the pensieve back to its original state and looked over at Remus.**

"**This belonged to Sirius but if we're going to look at his memory, you're going to have to trust me."**

**Remus stared at Harry, wondering when their little Marauder had changed into a person he could or could not trust. He wondered if Harry had become the person that the Marauders had hated and harassed at Hogwarts. As he looked into Harry's eyes,**

'**Just like Lily's' Remus realized that, whether he was right or wrong, it was easier, less painful, for him to believe that this was the same old Harry he knew and loved. He nodded and put his wand in his pocket as he stepped up to the pensieve. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Draco opened his mouth, feeling audacious enough to confront Pansy's wrath when he was interrupted before he could even get a sound out.**

"**I swear to Merlin, Draco, if I hear another peep from you within the next few minutes you will be left with no choice but to never have children in your life." Pansy didn't even look up from her magazine as she spoke. It was then that Draco got a good look at Pansy. She was chewing on her lip and her eyes didn't carry their usual spark when reading about celebrity gossip. She was nervous as well, but hiding it pretty well. **

**Draco looked over at Blaise, who had curled up with a book, and noticed that he was always displaying small signs of being nervous. His fingers tapped impatiently and quietly away at the armchair he rested in. And upon further examination, Draco noticed that Blaise's eyes weren't moving in the tell-tale sign of someone reading. Instead of reading, Blaise was thinking about Harry and all the things that could go wrong that night.**

**Draco felt bad for not only ignoring their feelings but because he realized that he had probably been making it worse on his friends. They were worried enough without having Draco's anxiety adding to it. He sighed and sat down. Picking up a potions book, Draco concentrated on reading the importance of properly stirring a potion.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry stared at Remus, waiting for a reaction. Since viewing the memory, he had yet to make a sound. He just stood there, staring at the pensieve, as if it held the answers to all his questions. Finally Remus turned slowly towards Harry and looked at him with confused and disappointed eyes.**

"**I can't believe… I mean… And Sirius…" **

**Harry had no idea how he understand the incomplete phrases that Remus muttered, seemingly unable to get a whole sentence through. Harry reached over slowly, as if afraid to startle a wild animal, which in a way Remus was, and put a comforting hand on his arm. **

"**You have to know that Sirius did that to protect us. He didn't want to do it. It was clear in his eyes; he thought that agreeing with the old fool's request was the only option. And maybe, as far as we know, it did save our lives from their meddling." Harry's voice was soft and kind, every fiber in his being wanted to comfort Remus, the closest thing he would ever have to family. **

**And as hard as it was for Harry to admit, Remus had lost a whole lot more than Harry had. Harry had lost his parents and Sirius to two insane, old fools fighting for the control over a world that didn't even understand what was happening right under its nose. But Remus had lost the same people and he had known them for much, much longer. He had grown up with them. And they had helped him through all those horrible full-moon nights when Remus had thought that rejection was the only response to his secret. He had lost best friends and love that Harry could not yet fully comprehend. **

**Remus stayed quiet, pondering Harry's statement. He was unsure whether to believe him or not. It was hard to believe that Sirius would agree to do such a thing if he was against it. He was normally too hot headed and rash. A normal Sirius reaction would have been to blow up at them and curse them or storm off to save Harry from them. But the last time he had assumed that the obvious was the truth, when it came to Sirius, he later came to find out that Sirius had been truly innocent the entire time. **

"**He left his journal and his pensieve. I've been through so many memories that I know Sirius was thinking of us when he did that." Harry said, beginning to pull out his wand.**

"**Over the summer, I went looking for a spell that would reverse the effects of the obliviate curse. There's only one and it's complicated. I've tried it on myself and found a few new memories, mostly slip-ups from Granger and Weasel. If you want, I can use it on you."**

**Remus stared at Harry, considering the offer thoroughly before nodding at Harry trusting him not to do anything other than the counter-curse.**

"**Ostendo sum occultus!" Harry performed a complicated wand movement that Remus could not completely follow before he dropped to the ground, gripping his head. His brain felt like it was on fire. It was only through years of practice that he was able to bite back the screams, instead arching his body in unnatural ways, as if it would make the pain go away.**

**After a few minutes, that felt like hours to Remus, the pain began to gradually subside. He turned to look at Harry with new eyes, one memory playing over and over in his mind.**

"**You're right. He did it for us." Remus declared his voice held the shock and joy produced by one of his best friends. When he saw Harry's puzzled expression, he elaborated.**

"**I have this one memory of Sirius… I think it's soon after that day in Dumbledore's office... He couldn't tell anything but he said to me, 'I had to this, I had no choice. If I hadn't, Merlin knows what Dumbledore will do to Harry. If I play along, then maybe I can protect you a little bit from his manipulation. Tell Harry that it's time to embrace the inner Slytherin I know he is hiding. After all he is Lily's son. Remus you have to help him, that's the only way to help the Wizarding world and everyone in it.' And then he obliviated me."**

**Silence would have filled the room if it wasn't for the creaking of the Shrieking Shack and the wind howling against the swaying building. Harry and Remus stared at each other, digesting what Sirius had said.**

"**So Harry, even without Sirius's urging, I would have sworn to help you in any way I can, as long as I know that you are not trying to do something destructive. And I figure that is why I'm here tonight? I doubt you would have gone through all this trouble just to enlighten me; there would have been more simple ways. So what is it?"**

**Harry looked over at Remus and for some reason he could not comprehend, he was still unsure of whether Remus would agree to join his new side in the war. It would mean having to leave a lot behind or putting his life at risk as a spy. Harry took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself before looking Remus right in the eye and with a determined voice replied,**

"**I want you to join and help build my new side of the war. The gray side."**


	14. Pranks and Mysterious Notes

A/N: This chapters are coming faster than I thought they would. O.o Thanks for all the reviews, they inspire me. J And sorry about the bold in the last chapter, I didn't realize it was bolded. :\

Harry stumbled into his room back in Hogwarts and was only slightly shocked to find his friends waiting there for him. They had all been dosing off due to the late hour but had startled awake when Harry had opened the door. Harry immediately noticed relief that had surged through them after seeing that Harry was okay, albeit he looked completely exhausted.

"How did it go?" asked Blaise, the quickest to shake off the grogginess that set in with the early stages of slumber.

"Well, actually. It started off pretty badly, though. Remus didn't recognize me at first and was hesitant to put his full trust in me, probably because of my new appearance. But he's on our side now… He actually decided to become a spy for us. He's going to continue to attend meetings for the Order and pass along information our way."

"That's wonderful! It'll be very helpful!" exclaimed Pansy, having somehow procured energy in a few small minutes.

"Okay, this is all wonderful and all but it's late, can we continue this discussion tomorrow?" Draco asked, obviously getting cranky from lack of sleep but his face showed his relief.

"Dray, technically it would be later to-" Harry began but was rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Later today, I don't give a bloody damn. I just want to sleep now that this is over with."

"Fine, be that way… Mr. Crankypants." Harry stated produced subdued chuckles from Blaise and Pansy, who attempted the usual coughing cover up.

Draco glared at Harry, not in the mood to be teased, but Harry merely shrugged it off and spoke up once more,

"Oh, thought it would be obvious if we ventured out a lot without changing our appearance somehow. He said it was likely that Dumbledore would have people try and shadow us."

Harry watched as the information sunk in and before anyone could start producing random idea, he reiterated Remus's idea.

"Remus suggested that we try and become animagi so we will be able to move around a lot more freely without calling attention to ourselves. I personally think it's a brilliant plan but it'll take awhile. Till then we can use our current methods."

Everyone nodding in agreement. Blaise and Pansy stood up to go to their rooms, sensing that the conversation was over when Harry yawned and headed to his trunk to pull out his pajamas. He spoke up once again when the pair had just been about to close the door behind them.

"Did you guys set up everything for the prank?"

"Yeah. It will all go into effect when we use the starter spell." Pansy replied, a wicked smile playing at her lips.

Harry smiled just as wickedly right back at her before she closed the door and going back to preparing for bed. Once Harry had finished, he sat down next to Draco on his bed, where he had been waiting for the past few minutes.

"What wrong?" Harry asked, reaching over and brushing Draco's silky strands of hair out of his face so he could see his expression.

"I was really worried about… you shouldn't do things like that alone…" Draco murmured, one arm pulling Harry into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it would make Remus more comfortable if we were alone…" Harry replied against Draco's neck, he placed a soft kiss on the area where neck and shoulder merged, hoping it would relax and comfort Draco

Draco pulled away enough to be able to look into Harry's eyes. After a few seconds of intensely searching each other's eyes, their eyes fluttered closed as their faces closed the small gap between them.

The kiss was soft and slow, as if trying to ease the tension created by the worry away. Gradually the kiss became more heated and passionate. Tongues moved against one another, as Draco flipped them around so that he straddled the smaller boys' hips against the bed.

Draco nipped and licked down Harry's neck, enjoying the soft noises Harry was making. Harry scratched with almost non-existent nails at Draco's back as his mind tried to think logically past the fog of lust.

They were moving too quickly again, both boys knew this but it was hard for them to truly process that information and stop. It was the feeling of Voldermort entering Harry's mind that snapped him out of his lust and he was finally able to push Draco away, not as gently as he had hoped.

"What? Wait what's wrong?" Draco asked, watching as several emotions played across Harry's face: anger, disgust, lust, and determination.

"Well for starters, we're moving faster than we planned and agreed to. But also, what if Voldermort decided that he wanted a front row seat to our…moment." Harry said, spitting the last sentence out in clear disgust.

Draco made a face, "You mean, he entered your mind and-"

"Yes. I'm so utterly repulsed I'm not sure if I can even kiss for the next few days."

"That's disgusting… Wait, no kissing for a few days?"

Harry laughed at Draco's expression and rolled his eyes.

"We'll see. I think it's time we go to sleep." Harry said, gently pushing Draco towards his own bed as amusement lit up his eyes.

"Well I know I will definitely be having nightmares tonight…." Draco muttered, ignoring the laughter coming from Harry's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast, all looking tired even though several glamour spells had been cast.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Nott asked, leaning towards the group from a few seats down.

They all shook their heads, silently eating food they hoped would give them enough energy to last the day. It was then that Harry noticed something.

"What happened to Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Oh, their grades were a tad bit too unsatisfactory for the school." Draco responded, with a casual shrug. Harry was surprised to find out that one could flunk out of Hogwarts but not surprised that Crabbe and Goyle would flunk out of anything academic.

"Its time." Blaise whispered, his eyes flickering behind Harry and Draco towards the rest of the hall for a few seconds before settling back on Harry. Harry seemingly turned to look at Draco but his eyes grazed the Great Hall. Draco did the same.

They had decided to wait until the Great Hall was filled with most, if not all, students at breakfast. One of the few meals that even the more zealous of nerds, such as Granger, always attended. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was missing from the Great Hall. He had been missing since the Howler, and there was little doubt in the new marauder's mind that he was dealing with the legal and financial consequences of forging Harry's signature and stealing his money.

"Incipio," Harry whispered, flicking his wand underneath the table.

The room trembled for a bit and everyone turned to look around them in shock and fear which quickly became confusion.

Laughter began to feel the recently silenced room as people looked up at the head table. The professors now found themselves atrocious bathing suits that Pansy had picked out to be particularly embarrassing. Each bathing suit was picked specifically for each professor.

Professor McGonagall found herself adorning a flamingo pink grandmother style bathing suit with cat lady written across the front. She had also grown cat whiskers that twitched in her annoyance.

Professor Snape was in an unfortunate bikini decorated with flowers everywhere and had a long, Dumbledore-like, black beard. He tried to stand up immediately in his anger but stepped on his beard, causing himself not only pain but also to fell ungracefully back into his chair.

Professor Trelawney wore a skimpy bikini that showed more than anyone ever thought was possible, and most of the students were surprised to see that Trelawney had a nice body hidden underneath all crazy, bag lady clothes she usually wore.

Hagrid was the only teacher spared, though more for the marauder's own sake then Hagrid's. Pansy had absolutely refused to provide him with an outfit, swearing that they would all go blind in the attempt to amuse themselves.

It was hard to tell whether the red in their faces depicted their embarrassment or anger, perhaps a mix of both. Snape glared accusingly at new quartet but took no action against his house.

The banners that had unfurled during the laughter, one banner above the table of each house. The Slytherin banner read 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies. And much sexier students. Jealous much?'

Ravenclaw read 'We'll do you like our homework, all night' much to their embarrassment. Hufflepuff read 'Underground Nymphos', several Hufflepuff's blushed and there were a few that looked around guiltily. Gryffindor read 'Because there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity.'

Anger, embarrassment, and laughter filled the room. Ron stood up angrily and turned to point at Harry, whom was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"You! What do you think you're playing at! You slimy-" Ron stopped mid sentence, his hand going up to touch the skin on his face tentatively.

The people closest to him began to scoot away as angry purple boils appeared all over his face and any area of skin as far as anyone could tell with the robes. He turned to look at Hermione, hoping she would have a counter, only to find that she was suffering the same condition.

They both flung one last glare at Harry before attempting to hurry to the Hospital Wing but ended up wincing and settled for walking as fast the odd manner they were forced to walk in allowed them to. The Great Hall was once again roaring with laughter as people discovered the extent of their boils.

Once they were almost at the doors to leave, one more banner appeared above the Great Hall doors. It read 'Marauders. New Edition!' in sparkling letters with animated stick figures running around and wreaking havoc on the Hogwarts crest in the corner.

The four new marauders stood up, smirked, and bowed elegantly to the Great Hall, ignoring Weasley and Granger as they exited the stage. The professors, quite dumbfounded at the unexpected prank, had just transformed their clothes back to their normal attire.

Both McGonagall and Snape marched down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables towards the four pleased marauders and was about to assign them a punishment and take away far too many house points when she was interrupted by Snape, most people were surprised that he managed to get there that fast.

"A week of detention in the dungeons every night at 7. And 100 points from Slytherin."

"That's all? They should receive much more punishment than that." McGonagall argued, angry at Snape's obvious bias.

"These students are in my house, Minerva, and I will punish them as I see fit." Snape said, throwing a glare at the transfiguration professor. Her lips pressed into a tighter line than usual but she turned and walked off to her office.

Snape leaned in with a sneer that showed he was obviously displeased with the group.

"If you're going to be bloody idiots and follow in the footsteps of Potter's father, then you better not be obvious like you were today. I won't have you wasting all the points our noble house earns. You better not get caught or I'll give you a real punishment… And Draco I am most disappointed."

Draco shrugged as Snape stalked off in his usual dramatic fashion, his lips twitching upwards at the mumbled wanker that came from Harry and Pansy.

"Really, he's no fun. Has he no sense of humor?" Pansy said, once he had left.

"Nah, it's just that he needs to get laid." Blaise replied matter-of-factly.

The group sniggered and grabbed their things, heading to their first classes, none of them noticing the thoughtful stares that followed them out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Potions was going rather quickly, brewing a simple but time consuming potion that Snape demanded. Pansy and Harry were once again partners, sitting behind Blaise and Draco who were talking about some Quidditch team.

"So have you and Draco had sex yet?" Harry nearly sliced his finger in shock and turned to look at Pansy, horrified.

"No! Way too soon for that and please, Pansy do try and not say such shocking things while I'm doing dangerous things."

Pansy pouted, "But I want details. What's the point in have gay friends dating if I can't see some action?"

"Umm…. Our happiness?"

"Pfft. You can be happy in other ways."

Harry laughed and shook his head at Pansy's teasing comment.

"I think we should start brewing the Animagus potion to find out our animal tonight. It takes about a week to make." Draco whispered, leaning back into the amused pair. They shook their heads in agreement.

"Oh, Harry, can I borrow the map and cloak today? I'm going to see my Uncle during my free period." Pansy whispered so softly that Harry almost didn't hear her.

Harry nodded, looking at Pansy intently. It took a Slytherin to see the underlying sadness in her actions and expression. It was hard for her to lose her father, Harry knew, even if he hadn't been the best. A parent is always a parent no matter what.

"Your father would be proud, I'm sure, of you taking a stand for what you believe is right." Harry whispered, giving her a quick hug without any Gryffindor's noticing.

Harry took up the flask of the finished potion to Snape, who was once again unable to find any flaws in the potion. Harry smirked at Snape's growing frustration, having yet to find any problems with the potions Harry made but taking it out on the parchments he turned in.

When Harry got back to his desk, he found a note sitting on his desk. He looked at Pansy, who shrugged and whispered,

"It just appeared on your desk. I have no clue where it came from."

They both eyed the note with curiosity and Harry looked down at the folded parchment on his desk. On the very top it read, 'Much better than owls, don't you agree?'

A/N: If you have any ideas for pranks or pairing, drop me a line. I'm still considering where I'm taking this story, its kind of writing itself… :p


	15. Pranks and Alpha Males

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy

The following weeks passed quickly. Their time was consumed by schoolwork and secretly building the grey side. School was going fantastic and Harry was now the top in most of his classes, much to Granger's dismay. He was shinning as he had long wished he could and everyone was noticing. His new academic performance even earned him a little respect from Snape.

The grey side was forming quickly. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco had gone to talk to their chosen new member the same week he had and all had agreed, some more enthusiastic than others. So far they had gotten a few more people to join through the people they had all chosen. Nia and Narls had managed to find people at their school that were willing to join and help.

The adults, minus Remus, also contributed a few new members. Some were against Voldemort and his goals while others had lost loved ones to his madness and would be more than glad to help bring his downfall as long as it didn't involve aiding Dumbledore and his equally shady plans.

Even among all the work that showered on the quartet, they still managed to find time to prank the school, albeit more discretely as per Snape's request. They had managed to buy a Whomping Willow, thanks to Draco's networks in the black market, and placed it in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, one of Harry's personal favorites. It had been several days before they were able to remove it and several Gryffindor's had sported wonderful bruises for the next few weeks.

They had also managed to find a spell to change Ron and Hermione into the opposite sex for a few days, Blaise's favorite. After the charm wore off, Hermione refused to talk to Ron for several days, implying he had done something perverted as a female.

Draco's favorite was the ongoing torture of Ron and Hermione, he had been particularly ecstatic to hear about their fears. Whenever the felt like it, they conjured up spiders around Ron, in his bag, in his food, and much more creative places. Hermione required a tad bit more complicated spells and often the same one couldn't be used too soon after the other.

They had spelled her books invisible, banished them (to where they could not tell you), and replaced her homework with magical porn magazines that made sexual comments whenever one looked at them, this had caused her to blush a red that it had rivaled Weasel's hair.

The next prank they had planned was Pansy's soon to be favorite. They had been researching variations of the Veritaserum and had found a potion that caused people to confess their darkest secret. They were planning on using it in the Great Hall over the next few days; each house would get the potion on a different day.

In the meantime, the group could be found in Draco and Harry's room going over the last details of animagi before attempting to turn into their animals that they had discovered weeks ago. Harry was a wolf with fur that matched his hair in color and messiness. Draco was a Corsac Fox, his fur almost white in color.

Blaise was a coyote with fur a mixture of gray and brown while Pansy was a beautiful bird of paradise, no one other than Blaise could remember the name. Pansy had been rather unhappy to find out she was the only one to not have a canine animagus and constantly threatened the boys with the horrible spells she would use if any of them attempted to eat her.

Harry sat on his bed, leaning against Draco, as Blaise blabbered on about the practical magic of animagi and consequences that would ensue if it was done wrong. Harry's eyes wandered around the room and finally settled on the note that he had received weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

_When Harry got back to his desk, he found a note sitting on it. He looked at Pansy, who shrugged and whispered, _

"_It just appeared on your desk. I have no clue where it came from."_

_They both eyed the note with curiosity and Harry looked down at the folded parchment on his desk. On the very top it read, 'Much better than owls, don't you agree."_

_Harry sat down and discretely moved to hold the note under the desk without Snape noticing but stopped when he realized how stupid of a move it would be. He gently flicked his wrist at the note as he muttered under his breath. After a few minutes of this, and a few stares from classmates, Harry felt secure with the note being safe._

_He opened the note underneath his desk, keeping his eyes on Snape the entire time in order to not get caught and have possibly crucial information read. When he had completely unfolded it, he moved it back up to his desk and placed it out by his book. The note read:_

_Dear Harrykins,_

_We would like to apologize for the stupid behavior of our brother, dear Ronnikins. We never really liked him very much, too obsessed with money and fame. Oh, and he couldn't handle a bloody joke. After learning about what he did, we decided to send him a few of our less nice, new items to test them out. Mum didn't think it was as funny as we did. We have also heard of recent happenings at Hogwarts, and might we say that we are proud. Pranking the school, taking after us and Marauders. It's like watching your child grow up and not be an ass. Anyway, we would like to offer you our full support and if we can help you with anything, let us know._

_Gred and Forge_

_P.S- To send it back say Transportallum and it should come back, in theory. If we don't hear from you soon, we'll assume something went wrong. And you can't really use it with anyone other than us yet but we're working on that. Keep up the mischief!_

_Harry looked over at Pansy, who had been reading the letter over his shoulder. She raised one eyebrow, showing her shock and disbelief in the simplest of manners. He stuffed the note into his pocket as class was dismissed. He would have to write the reply during his next class._

"Alright, you guys ready?" Blaise said, putting down his notes. Harry looked up, startled out of his reminiscing. The excitement that had come with the letter lingered and Harry smiled a bit. Harry was sure that having the twins on his side would be a great advantage in their fight against Voldemort and Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In about a half an hour, Harry and Draco were the first to successfully change into their animals with Blaise and Pansy following soon after. A wolf and coyote both prowled the room, eyeing each other territorially while the fox stood in the corner watching the two, muscles tense and ready to spring should any of the two threaten him.

A bird had decided that it was in her best interests to perch atop the canopy beds and watch the other three with wary eyes. She stretched her wings and chirped in a high-pitch tone that eerily matched her shrill voice when she was stressed and yelling.

Suddenly the wolf and coyote lunged at each other, rolling around on the floor a blurred mass of multi-colored fur. The wolf clearly overpowered the smaller coyote but for several minutes it fought for dominance. Suddenly the dark wolf pinned the coyote and it turned his head, exposing his neck, in a motion of submission. The wolf growled before backing off the coyote, asserting its dominance in the high held tail.

Both turned to the fox that tensely watched them from the corner of the room. The black wolf approached the snarling fox and paused in front of him. The fox hesitated and with a look that resembled a Malfoy glare, he flipped onto his back, exposing his belly in an immediate submission.

The wolf growled but it sounded more pleased than anything else. He sniffed the smaller fox and then nudged it with its nose. The fox flipped back onto its feet, the previous tension gone now and the two animals stared into each other's eyes before the coyote walked up. There was a tense moment between the fox and the coyote before the fox flicked its tail up, almost as high and moved to stand against the wolf. The coyote regarded the two before turning to gaze the bird of paradise perched, watching them.

The wolf and fox spared a glance at the bird before settling down on the rug, snuggled together, nuzzling each other occasionally. For a sometime, the group sat still in what would have looked rather odd and unexplainable to human eyes. Silently, each of them was having a mental battle with themselves. Human minds fought to take control of the instinct driven animal minds.

Blaise was the first to gain control and quickly shifted back to his regular form. He shook his head and glanced at his friends. The wolf growled lowly and Blaise backed away slowly, sitting back on Harry's bed. It was several minutes before Pansy also turned back, and having forgotten to move down off the railing, fell to the floor with a painful thunk.

Groaning, she sat up rubbing her head. She glared at Blaise who shook with silent laughter before standing up. She looked over at the pair still curled up on the rug and saw they were watching her curiously, amusement evident in their eyes. She stop up as she rolled her eyes and sat down lightly over on Draco's bed.

"You two look like a real life yin yang symbol." Pansy stated matter-of-factly while expecting her nails for damage.

The pair stared at her for a bit before their forms began to shift. Soon the rug contained a snuggling Harry and Draco. Standing up from the floor and brushing himself off, Draco replied with a drawl,

"Thanks, dear Pansy, for running the moment. It was actually quite comfortable like that."

Harry chuckled too himself and shook his head. He headed over to Blaise and nervously running a hand through his hair in a way that would have had Snape glaring at the young man, Harry spoke to Blaise,

"I'm sorry about that fight thing. I was too rough on you."

Blaise smiled, "Its fine Harry. It's natural. Canidaes assert their dominance in such manners. There will always be an Alpha male and I'm not surprised that it's you."

Harry nodded, though he still felt bad, the bruises that were slowly appearing on Blaise's arms didn't help. Draco came up from behind Harry and placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm.

"So am I confused? Harry is the submissive in the relationship but he's the Alpha male? Does that make him the dominant when they-"

"PANSY!" Blaise yelled, interrupting the witch. "We don't need to know that kind of information!"

Draco laughed as Harry looked around uncomfortably. Pansy shook her head lightly,

"Honestly, Blaise. What are you five? People our age have sex, probably even younger, sadly. Your parents have sex. Everyone has sex. I'm just curious about their situation."

Blaise made a strange strangling noise and folded into a tight ball, mumbling to himself.

"What is he mumbling?" asked Pansy.

"My parents don't have sex. Nope. Not at all. Will not think of it at all." Harry said, with a wicked grin directed at Blaise. The group laughed as Blaise glared at them from his position on Harry's bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quarter sat he table for dinner; excitement rushing through their veins as they waited to make sure the hall was full. Getting the nod from Blaise, Draco held out a flask under the table and with a quick swish and flick of his wrist the flask quickly emptied.

Their eyes then tuned to watch the Gryffindor table, anxiously hoping the spell and potion would work. Their efforts were rewarded when a few first years stood up and told their secrets, heard only by those by them

Harry swore before getting his wand out his wand and pointing at the Gryffindor table under. With a whispered "Sonorous" from Harry, the voices of the Gryffindor's grew in volume and traveled across the entire Great Hall.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at the peculiar people as they began to get up and spill their darkest secret. Some secrets were rather boring, like the kids ashamed of cheating, and others revealed more interesting information. No one was particularly shocked when Neville confessed to being in love with Luna.

Harry's attention was caught the bushy haired girl that stood and confessed to faking orgasms with her sexually inept boyfriend. The Great Hall filled with laughter as the redhead flushed redder than his hair and involuntarily also stood up.

"I used to slip Harry power diminishing potions by Dumbledore's orders."

The hall silenced immediately and many turned to look at Harry. Those closest to him slid as far away as possible, scared by the murderous look on his face. Other Gryffindor's continued to tell their secrets as everyone watched the tension grow between the two former friends as they glared into each other's eyes.

The last to stand up was Ginny and almost nobody noticed by her voice unfortunately rang through the completely silent room.

"I've been a death eater since the Chamber of Secrets incident my first year here."

People turned to look at the redhead in shock, forgetting about Weasley and Harry for time being. Even Harry himself had moved his attention from the older Weasley to the youngest.

Ginny looked around the hall at everybody, her face displaying her mortification at spilling her most important secret. It was less than a minute later when she had run out of the Great Hall, soon followed by several professors.

A/N: I hope you liked it. The gender bender, spiders, and telling of deep, dark secrets ideas for pranks come from njferrell. Whomping Willow and details of the pranks are mine, though. J R&R


	16. Grimmauld Place

A/N: Woo next chapter! Sorry this one took awhile. Thanks for all the reviews. J Enjoy!

Your Bella-Dragon- Harry is the alpha male partly because of the difference in power/strength and partly to show that just because someone is a submissive in a relationship doesn't mean they're submissive in every way. If I remember correctly, in one of the earlier chapters, Draco said that Harry was the least submissive submissive he had ever met. :p

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark Saturday night. Students of Hogwarts were either relaxing or partying, either way enjoying their weekend. However, there were a few students missing from the castle that night. And if one were to look out their window, they might have spotted an odd group of animals leaving Hogwarts grounds.

However, everyone was immersed in their own worlds. The only person who would have noticed such a thing was Dumbledore, and few people had seen him since the incident with Gringotts. It seemed that Dumbledore had many other illegal financial sources other than Harry. Something the Gringotts goblins had decided to look into after Harry's incident.

Currently, a dark wolf was leading a fox and coyote into the dark forest. A bird circled above them, keeping a watchful eye out for dangers in the forest. The pack moved quickly, much quicker than they would have done in their human form, and significantly less detectable. The quartet had to be careful when using the secret passages, unsure of whether the staffs were aware of them or not.

Their passage was safe, the wolf having followed the subtle changes in direction from the bird overhead. Once the group had stepped outside of Hogwarts boundaries, they morphed back into their humans selves, considerably easier than their first time due to ample practice back in their rooms.

The group shook off the transformation and fixed their appearances. Draco and Pansy leaned on each other, out of breath.

"You guys run too fast," panted Draco.

"Yeah, I don't think my wings are supposed to flap that quickly." Pansy stated, rolling her shoulders in circles.

"It's not our fault that you guys aren't as fast as us. Besides, we were running short on time so we couldn't adjust our speed for you guys." Blaise declared, fixing his hair from the mess it had become during the run.

Pansy stuck her tongue out at Blaise before also running her hands through her hair, luckily devoid of twigs and leafs, unlike the boys. Draco, frustrated at attempted his appearance, whipped out his wand and was about to mutter a spell when Blaise stopped him.

"Do you have that spell Harry gave us on your wand? Don't you dare have the Ministry down our throats at a time like this?"

Draco rolled his eyes before muttering the spell and then following that spell with another as he moved his wrist in a circular motion. His appearance immediately took on its usual pristine air. Harry chuckled to himself before performing the same spell on all of them, immediately stilling their actions.

"Ready to head to the manor?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded and he continued, "You guys know where it's at so we'll apparate separately. And please follow Blaise's earlier advice and make sure you have the secret magic spell on our wand or else we'll be having a few unwanted visitors."

The sharp cracking noises of apparating filled the night on Grimmauld Place, Pansy arriving last having had to perform the secret magic spell first. The four teens quickly looked around them before rushing up to the house they knew many others would not see. They entered the Black Manor and were surprised to find they were not the first ones there.

The manor was light up and noises drifted to the teens from the direction of the living room. They approached the room slowly and quietly with Harry leading the group. Glancing into the room, he sighed with relief and burst into a big smile.

"Remus!"

The werewolf turned to look at the group and smiled, lowering his book. Draco, Pansy, and Blaise entered the room after Harry, standing awkwardly in front of their former teacher. Remus smiled at them,

"No need to be so tentative around me. I'm no longer your professor and I'm sure Harry would prefer us to get along.

"Of course. But what are you doing here so early?" Harry asked, sitting down next to the closest thing to family he had left.

"I thought you would need some help preparing for your first meeting." Remus replied, smiling down at Harry. He loved the boy like his own cub and he was proud that his cub would be the one to lead the wizarding world out of the darkness that had consumed it within the last century.

"Thanks, I'm a bit nervous. I'm not sure how to handle this whole thing." Harry said, a sheepish smile blossoming on his face.

"You'll do great; I'm sure, my cub. We can just run over a few details and make sure the manor is fit to receive people," Remus looked around the room with a grimace. Kreacher, as eager as he was to serve a pureblood master, was not fully capable of taking care of the manor himself. In fact, he was probably spending most of his time with the portrait of Mrs. Black as usual.

Harry grimaced as well before a smile lit up his face, "Remus! I haven't told you my animagus yet, have I?"

Remus shook his head, smiling at the childish joy on Harry's face, glad to finally see Harry be able to really let himself go and be happy. Harry smiled big and before his eyes transformed into a giant black wolf, causing Remus to smile at his cub.

Harry smiled sheepishly at his friends as they repaired the burnt curtains and furniture. They all sent him reproachful glances as they finished with the repairing and cleaning the last room in the Black Manor.

"You know, I don't think that would have been have as bad if it had been anyone other than Harry," said Pansy with a sigh as she fell gracefully into a chair.

"Only Harry would have the power to summon a dragon on an accidental spell." Draco said as sat down in a loveseat, pulling Harry down with him. Harry pouted at Draco's comment which made Draco shake his head, a small smile betraying his amusement.

"It's not my fault. All the dust made me sneeze while casting the cleaning spell."

"Harry, next time you feel the urge to sneeze, please don't attempt to cast a spell." Remus commented as he sat down in chair, face depicted his fatigue after having to deal with a dragon.

Blaise nodded his agreement as he lay down on a couch, heart still racing from the near death encounter.

"At least it was one of the smaller dragons," Draco added, trying to help his pouting boyfriend. The rest of the group gave him a look that clearly meant they knew he was saying it just for Harry. Smaller dragons did not particularly mean less fierce.

Harry was about to comment when they heard a door downstairs open. Everyone waited with baited breath to hear a clue as to who had entered.

"Harry?" a female voice called out cautiously.

Harry flew out of the room so fast he was almost a blur and Draco looked around questioningly.

"Selenia and most likely Narlson as well." Blaise supplied to the confused room. Remus looked confused and Blaise filled him in as they all moved downstairs to the entrance hallway. Draco raised an eyebrow at the mess on the floor that was his boyfriend and a really pretty girl, whom he assumed was Selenia. Narlson leaned against the wall with a smirk, looking away from the two when the group entered the room.

"Hello there," Narlson greeted, his deep voice echoing around the hallway. Blaise smiled and went over to hug his cousin, introducing everyone while Nia and Harry untangled themselves from each other on the floor.

Harry and Nia stood up, arms around each other's shoulders, smiling widely. Harry finished the introductions for Nia before going over to say hi and hug Narls. Draco raised an eyebrow at the obvious connection between them, implying a past familiarity that Draco was not fond of.

They moved to the living room where Remus had previously been and sat down almost in a circle. Draco sat down on one side of Harry, placing a possessive arm around his shoulders. Narls and Harry raised eyebrows at Draco's obvious gesture but decided to bring it up.

"So you guys are early," Harry commented, snuggling into Draco, partially to calm the jealous and possessive mood he was in.

"Yeah, we missed you so-" Nia began.

"We thought we could come early to spend some time with you." Narls finished her sentenced, sending a very meaningful glance at Harry and Draco that made Draco tighten his arm around Harry. Harry rolled his eyes before diving into conversation with the twins that the room only understood about half the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry looked around at the gathered people around the table in one of the extra rooms at Grimmauld Place. There were more people here than he had expected for the first meeting, probably around 30 people.

"Before we start, we have designed a secrecy oath for everyone to sign. It is magically binding." Harry said as they handed down a parchment that already contained several signatures of the people that had arrived early.

Once everyone had signed, Pansy stored the parchment in her purse that dangled from her shoulder. Harry turned to the table.

"We are all here because we are stuck between two sides in a war. Neither side offers us what we want, freedom and peace. Blatant manipulation and violence one side while the other is more discrete about its dubious actions. We are here because we have an idea about how the wizarding world should function and neither side adheres to our vision of the future." Harry pauses before continuing,

"We are here because we are tired of being puppets for megalomaniacs. I am offering this new gray side for everyone that wants to join. For now, we will keep our new side secret as we recruit more members and build our group." Harry said, looking around at the group, faces set in grim determination.

Pansy stood up, her hands bracing herself as she leaned over the tablet to look at everyone, all trace of the usual friendliness and joyfulness replaced with determination.

"Many of us are Slytherins, or the equivalent house in a different school, who had no choice but to turn to the dark because of the stereotype that binds our house. We are the people who had no choices but things are changing. Harry offers us a choice. He offers us leadership from someone that values our lives. It is time for us to show the world that our house does not determine who we are." Pansy spoke, voice raw from the tears she was holding back.

Harry placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, understanding that she was thinking of her aunt and father. The people she had lost because Slytherins had no other choice than Voldermort, or trying to be neutral when the world thought them dark.

"I want to avoid death as much as possible. We well develop methods to win this war with as little bloodshed as possible." Harry said, staring into the eyes of people who had lost loved ones to a ridiculous war.

Remus stood up, "I have offered my services as a spy considering my current position within the Order of the Phoenix."

He sat back down for awhile and it was silent before Narcissa stood up, much to Draco's dismay, "Considering my relations to some of Voldermort's top followers and inner circle death eaters, I volunteer my services as a spy."

Narcissa sent a sharp look at her son, quieting his protests before he could even begin. Draco's face tightened as he looked away, obviously displeased with his mother's dangerous position.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing two red-headed twins. Many people looked on in surprise as Fred and George waltzed into the room. Fred spoke first,

"Did we just hear-?"

"People declaring-"

"Their valiant services?"

"What are they doing here?" Narcissa asked, distrust evident in her voice. The twins faked hurt feelings as Harry replied for them,

"They have offered their services to me and joined our side of the war."

Fred and George grinned their mischievous smiles before George began their reply

"We wouldn't leave-"

"Our ickle Harrykins-"

"To fend on his own."

"Besides, Dumbledork-"

"Never fooled us."

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins and their speech patterns.

"The twins have offered to help us by providing the accessories needed to accomplish our missions and to keep an ear out in their conveniently located joke shop," Harry said, a smile replacing his serious expression.

"The meeting is just about over so I'd like to say that I am offering up Black Manor as a refuge for those who need. Feel free to stay the weekend. Just go ahead and pick an uninhabited room. Next meeting will be next week at the same time. We'll develop a more efficient way of calling meetings by then." Harry finished with a smile, he watched as everyone dwindled away before heading back to the living room with his friends.

Draco walked quietly through the corridors towards the kitchen. It was late, well past midnight, but Draco couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. Upon entering the kitchen he froze, noticing a figure in the shadows.

The figure turned around and the moonlight from the window illuminated his features. Narlson. Draco paused, unsure of whether he wanted to be in the same room as Narls for a prolonged amount of time.

Narlson shifted, leaning against the wall and looked at Draco in interest and amusement,

"Draco. So you're the one that tamed the notoriously no strings attached Harry Potter."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! A lot more details about the war stuff than anything else but its needed. Let me know what you thought. J


	17. Snakes and Lover's Spats

A/N: So this chapter came out faster than I expected. Lots of angsty drama. Thanks for all the reviews. J

Draco froze, his blood running cold at the statement. He narrowed his eyes at Narls, whom was sporting a cocky grin that said he had information that Draco would not like.

"What do you mean? No strings attached Harry Potter?"

"Oh? You mean Harry didn't tell you?" Narls voice clearly showed that he had not expected Harry to have talked about this particular part of his past with Draco. Draco ground his teeth together, trying to reign in his anger.

"Tell me what exactly?"

"About his times at the Basilisk? Oh, everyone wanted this new beautiful Adonis, Harry Potter. Oh the way the boy can move his body, it is positively…sinful. Anyone would have given their fortune to make him theirs. Sadly, he made it clear that _anything_ he did with them was strictly no strings attached. He wasn't looking for a relationship…. Apparently, all he was looking for….some fun."

Draco's eyes had narrowed to the smallest of slits and Narls was looking extremely pleased with himself.

"My Harry wouldn't-"

"Your Harry? Are you sure about that?"

Draco snapped and in a matter of seconds he found himself pinning Narls against the wall, wand rigidly pointed at him. Narls, however, showed no sign of fear, his cocky grin unmoving.

"You are lying. You bloody sack of-"

"If I'm lying then why are you so enraged? Deep down, you know Harry was much more experienced than you would like to think. Besides, if you do not believe, you can always go ask your _darling Harry._" Narls spit out the last part like venom as he gracefully pushed past Draco, who no longer knew how to respond.

"If what you said is true, it would have been all over the Daily Prophet. He is somewhat of a celebrity." Draco replied, desperately trying to find fault in his story while his mind replayed several events with Harry that hinted at a kind of experience Draco wasn't sure he was comfortable with.

Narls laughed, very unlike his laughter earlier in the day. Earlier it had been musical, joyful and lighthearted. Now it just carried cruelty in it and if Draco had paid more attention he would have caught the hint of jealousy inspired anger.

"Do you think Harry is a moron? Of course he used a different name. Try Smeraldo." With those last words, Narls left the blonde to ponder his words.

Draco dropped to the table, easily recognizing the meaning of the name. It was Italian for Emerald. The color of Harry's eyes. His long fingers pressed against his eyelids, unsure of whether he was upset or angry as he thought back to all the clues.

_Draco moaned into the kiss, Harry was talented with his tongue, easily driving Draco insane with something as simple as a kiss. He could feel Harry's fingers slipping off the shirt he hadn't even been aware that Harry had unbuttoned._

_Harry's fingers seemed to know exactly where his touch would drive Draco mad and didn't hold back, eager to motivate the dominant Blonde. Draco heard the sound of his belt sliding off and broke the kiss to look down at the raven-haired man underneath him with a raised eyebrow. Once again Harry had managed to de-clothe him without him even noticing the usually significantly obvious actions such as unbuttoning his shirt or unbuckling his belt. _

_Harry smiled up at the blonde, his eyes lustfully drawing him back in for another kiss. The talented tongue once again distracting him…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Harry and Draco sat curled up in a sofa by the fireplace after dinner, simply relaxing after a tiring day. Pansy and Blaise sat in comfy chairs across from them. Blaise enjoying a book while Pansy hummed as she painted her toenails. All of them listening attentively as Harry told amusing stories of his summer._

"_-This guy was literally begging for me to go out to eat with him. It was bloody pathetic. And finally Narls had enough and he told the guy that he would hex his prick off if he didn't leave me alone. I've never seen someone apparate so fast."_

"_Harry…did you and Narls date over the summer?"_

_Harry tensed his Draco's arms and everyone turned to look at Harry when he didn't immediately answer._

"_No, not really. Narls and I were friends and didn't want to get in a relationship, especially since we went to separate schools…"Harry replied slowly, almost as if he was cautiously choosing his phrasing. _

Draco slammed his palms down onto the table, jealousy and anger filling him at the thought of someone else touching his Harry. _'Your Harry? Are you sure about that?' _Narls's voice echoed in Draco's head.

Draco stood up quickly, nearly knocking the chair over in the process. He swiftly began to make his way up to the room he shared with Harry.

XXXXXXXX

Harry's eyes fluttered open, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness in the room. He stared at the blonde that had been shaking him awake.

"Dray? What's wrong? What time is it?"

"Smeraldo."

Harry froze; he could feel his blood run cold. His eyes searched the cold grey eyes of his boyfriend. He opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure of what to say.

"Dray, about that-"

"So it's true."

Harry flinched at the disgust in Draco's voice and looked away, looking ashamed of his actions over the summer.

"Ugh. Do I even want to know how many men you've….Ugh, I cannot believe you would- Are you even clean?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, sitting up, his mood quickly changing from worried to angry.

"Of course I am, what do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Well I certainly didn't think you were a slut, but I was wrong about that." Draco bit back, his eyes flashing with anger.

Harry hissed, his body tense with rage. Neither boy noticed the vibration of the room from the power of their anger.

"Excuse me? Who and how many people I engaged in sexual activities with before you is none of your business."

"So what? You were never going to tell me about this? If I'm dating you, I think I deserve where you've been." Draco snapped, venom dripping from his words

"Well, if such petty details are such a bother to you than maybe you should do something about it." Harry said, ignoring the books falling off of the bookshelf.

Draco froze and drew back to stand straighter, "You're right. I wouldn't want to sully the Malfoy name, now would I?"

Draco left, slamming the door behind him, accidentally having given Harry a slight glance at his face, leaving Harry to wonder whether he had been broken up with and to wonder whether those had been tears he had seen, shimmering on the pale face as he had slammed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning started off normally. Pansy, Blaise, Remus, Narls, and Nia were already eating breakfast when Draco entered, obviously in a dark mood. Everyone, except Narls, looked at Draco in confusion at his mood and solitary appearance. It wasn't often that Draco and Harry would leave their rooms without each other, as Pansy and Blaise had noted.

"Draco, honey, you okay?" Pansy asked, watching as Draco angrily stabbed at his food, which had been produced by Malfoy house elves provided by Narcissa.

"Bloody perfect." Draco muttered. Nia and Pansy looked at each other, and even though they didn't know each other well, they stood together to go check on their other friend.

"Do you think it's a lover's spat?" whispered Nia, as they walked up the stairs towards Harry and Draco's room.

"Possibly. They've had a few spats before but nothing big." Pansy replied, her voice quieter than many thought possible. They approached the door and knocked on it hesitantly. They waited a minute with no reply, both looking at each other in worry.

Finally, Nia reached for to open the door and found it spell-locked. She quickly muttered the counter and opened the door. Both girls drew in breaths on the sight of their friend. Harry sat at the edge of the bed, against the wall. His arms held tightly around the legs, knees pressed firmly, and rather painfully, against his chest. The body shook with sobs and soft sniffling sounds filled the room.

The girls entered the room and Pansy quickly closed the door and placed the locked spell on it once again. Harry didn't look up at his friends as they approached his bed. They sat down on either side of him.

"Harry?" Nia said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. For a moment, they didn't think he would respond to her but eventually he looked up, eyes bloodshot, red and puffy from the tears. The girls looked at him with worry, assuming that what had happened was more than a mere lover's spat.

"He knows Nia. He knows." Harry spoke, his voice raspy from crying for a large amount of time.

"Knows what? Harry?" Nia asked; dread filling her as she registered the only possibility. Pansy looked between the two confused.

"Smeraldo. I don't know how he knows, but he does." Harry spat out.

"Oh no, oh Harry. Oh. Did you two-?" Nia said, hugging her distraught friend tightly.

"I don't know. I think we've broken up but I'm not exactly sure."

"Smeraldo? Would someone care to elaborate?" Pansy asked, her face scrunched in confusion. Harry and Nia paused, looking over at her before looking at each other. Harry nodded, almost imperceptibly, before starring off at the wall with a frown on his face. Nia leaned towards Pansy and quickly told a shortened version of the summer to Pansy.

Once Nia finished, Pansy sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

"I can understand why you would keep that a secret and I can understand why Draco would be mad…For now I'm going to avoid making any judgments till I hear the full story." Pansy said slowly, staring at Harry, who looked like he would burst into more tears if she said anything reprimanding.

"So what did Draco say about it?" Nia asked, leaning in to wrap her arms around her friend.

"He called me a slut." Harry muttered bitterly, his eyes narrowing in anger. Both girls hissed as they breathed in shock.

"He what?" asked Nia, her eyes flashing dangerously. If Pansy had known her any better, she would have known that this was a very bad sign but she might have noticed, her own eyes showing anger.

It was more than an hour later after Harry had told the girls exactly what had happened the night before between the couple and they were currently discussing possible ways Draco might have found out as the girls lay next to their upset friends. Silence descended on the group and suddenly Harry stood.

"I need a shower, or better yet, a bath." Harry muttered, grabbing his toiletries. The girls looked at each other but didn't comment. They stood and walked out of the room with Harry. They watched him walk away before heading down to the living room together.

Draco was there with Blaise, flipping through the Daily Prophet, obviously not reading it. Nia walked up to Draco and slapped him, a loud, crude snapping noise filling the room. Blaise and Draco, who was holding his red cheek tenderly, stared in shock at Nia. Draco looked over at Pansy, who was glaring at Draco, unable to defend her friend.

"Pans?" Draco asked, choosing to address the girl he knew better.

"You were out of line, Draco." Pansy said, hands on her hips. Blaise immediately knew from the stance that Draco was in deep trouble and there was very little chance that he would be able to alleviate their anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"You called Harry a slut!" Nia snarled, raising her hand to hit Draco again.

Blaise looked in horror at Draco. Not only was he appalled that Draco would say that to his boyfriend but he knew that Draco was doomed, the girls would give him hell for that comment.

Draco stood up, angry, "It's what he is, isn't it?"

Nia swung, this time her hand a fist, but Draco caught her fist with his hand and looked at Nia with dangerous eyes.

"No, Draco. What he is, is your boyfriend. We all have pasts we're ashamed of; you should know that better than anyone. And furthermore, you can't reasonably get mad over it. You two weren't dating back then, he was free to do as he pleased." Pansy stated, voice laced with anger but sounding deceitfully calm.

"Well, now he can do as he pleases again." Draco sneered. This time he didn't notice the fist that swung in his direction. Draco fell back, clutching his face in pain.

"How in the bloody hell did you find out anyway?" Nia asked, shaking out her hand in a way that showed she was willing to throw more punches in Draco's direction.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Draco responded bitterly.

"What do you mean? What does Narls have to do with this?" Nia asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Narls was the one that told me! Last night, when we ran into each other in the kitchen." Draco spat out, gingerly touching his nose to see if it was broken, as it indeed was.

Nia's mouth tightened into a straight line and her eyes flashed dangerously once again, only Blaise recognizing the severity of the situation. Nia turned and walked out the room without a word in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked back into his room to find Narls sitting on his bed. He smiled sadly at his friend, who looked up with a worried look on his face.

"Har, are you okay?"

"Yea-I don't know. Draco and I got into a fight." Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What happened?"

Harry sat down next to his friend and told the story of his night. When he finished, Narls put his arm around Harry and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Har. But you know, you're better than him. His reaction proves he's not good enough for you."

Harry shook his head, "No it's the other way around."

Narls grabbed Harry's chin and turned his face so they were looking into each other's eyes faces inches apart.

"Trust me, Harry, you're a catch. Draco was lucky to get you. You know I would do anything for you." Narls whispered the last part, his grip on Harry turning into a softer touch.

"Narls…"

"Shh, Harry." Narls whispered before closing his eyes and leaning in to close the distance between their lips.

A/N: Quick clarification, I was in the mood to write angst so thus this chapter was born. Harry's summer will be more clearly explained later on. Hope you enjoyed. J R&R


	18. Shady Summers

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. : )

Their lips touch for a second before Harry shot away.

"No Narls."

"But Harry-"

"No. We've discussed this before, please don't make this hard on me."

"Hard on you? How would this be hard on you? You were the one who played with my heart over the summer? You always refused to commit but I continued with our so called 'games' only because I hoped you would change your mind. And then after all the bollocks you spun about commitment, I find out your dating Malfoy! No Harry, this isn't hard on you."

Harry paled, looking over at his friend with regret. He had never meant to hurt Narls, but he hadn't really considered the consequences of his actions over the summer, both with Narls and other people.

"Narls, I am so-"

"Ahem."

Both boys looked to the door to find Nia standing there, watching them with a raised eyebrow. She entered and closed the door behind her. Harry quickly placed a locking and silencing charm on the room.

"How long have you been there."

"Perhaps a little too long." Nia replied, sitting down on a chair across from the boys.

"Nia, please don't tell-"

"Don't tell Draco? Don't you think its that thinking that got you in this position in the first place?" Nia snapped, her anger now directed at both boys.

"And I can't believe you played my brother like that, Harry! If I had known, I would have long hexed you into an early death!"

Narls seemed to brighten with the support of his sister but she swiveled her glare onto her brother at the change in expression.

"Don't think you're in the clear, Narlson Michael De Luca!"

Narlson flinched at the use of his full name but cheekily replied,

"What did I do?"

"You bloody told Draco, _cazzo! Tu sie fottuto!_ Did you honestly think that was a solution?"

"_Fottiti._" Narls replied, more hurt than anger in his voice.

"You what!" Harry growled, rounding on Narls.

"Shut the bloody hell up and sit your arse down! You are in no bloody way innocent, _bastardo_." Nia shouted at Harry, who instantly flinched away from the witch and did as she said.

"I can't believe you, either of you." Nia spat out in disgust, "Narls, I never thought you could be so petty, I would have never imagined you would stoop to such a level. What has gotten into you?"

"I-I don't know." Narls said, hanging his head in shame.

"And you Harry, I don't care who you are, you have no right to treat people the way you have. I know you're finally embracing the Slytherin in you but you also need to understand that you can't just use people whenever you want. Now, you know I never approved your actions over the summer but I got over it, if only because I know that when it comes down to it, you really are a good person, that's why you survived in Gryffindor so long."

"Nia-"

"Listen, just listen. You need to go talk to Draco. You need to tell him everything and maybe he'll eventually get over it but I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He was out of line by saying what he said but his anger is not misplaced. Now go." Nia finished, sighing with frustration.

Harry stood up, heart stinging from the brunette's words but he knew she was right. He wasn't proud of his behavior over the summer, it was the reason he had wanted to hide it so much. Harry looked back before leaving the room, knowing that Nia would continue to scold Narls when he had left but left without a single sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pansy sighed as she healed Draco's nose, somewhat reluctant to help him out.

"Why are you on his side?" Draco asked bitterly.

"I'm not saying I approve of what Harry did or that he hid it from us, from you especially, but you were out of line. You let your anger get the best of you and you said some horrific things. Harry was so distraught when I went up with Nia, I was ready to come kick your arse before I even heard the story."

"He deserved it." Draco mumbled, but Pansy could already hear some regret in his tone.

"Maybe. Personally I don't think he deserved to be called those names by the boyfriend he obviously loves."

"Apparently he doesn't love me enough, or else he would have told me."

Pansy laughed, causing Blaise and Draco to look at her as if she had gone mad.

"Its quite the opposite. Its obvious he didn't tell you because he was scared you would react like this. He wanted to keep you, not drive you away."

"But-"

"Draco, this all happened before you two started dating, you really don't have much of a say in it."

Draco sighed, "I know. That's the worse part. I.. I just can't stand the idea of anyone else touching Harry, my Harry. And to hear from Narls, and the way he said it as if it was something everyone other than me knew, that Harry had more than his share of sexual encounters over the summer without a care… It made me wonder…"

"If you were just another encounter?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to just be another fuck. I really to lo-like Harry and I want to be with him but…"

Pansy turned Draco's face to look into her eyes and she smiled sadly.

"If you want to be with him, then that's all there is to it. If you honestly _like_ him then his past won't matter. Its what he does now that he's with you that makes the difference." Draco looked away as Pansy teasingly used the word like, knowing that she meant a different word but looked back in surprise at her words.

"You know, Pansy. Maybe you're not so bad at this matchmaking stuff."

Pansy laughed as Blaise looked on in horror at the comment. They all looked at the entrance to find Harry standing there awkwardly.

"Um, can we talk.. In private?" Harry asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Draco hesitated, part of him still wanted to hang on to the anger. Pansy gave Draco a little nudge in Harry's direction and Draco nodded, unsure.

Draco followed Harry out of the room, looking back at his friends he noticed that Pansy had moved to sit with Blaise and was filling him in on everything that had happened so far in the day.

Draco followed Harry down the hall into a room and closed the door behind them. Neither boy put up a silencing spell, afraid that doing so would jinx what would hopefully be a peaceful conversation.

"Look, Dray… I am so sorry. I know I should have told you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was afraid you would react…..like you did. And that you would leave me. I just couldn't stand the thought of not being with you."

Harry moved closer to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder hesitantly. Draco gently shrugged off the hand and looked away at the pain in Harry's eyes.

Harry got down on one knee and offered up his hand with his family crest ring gleaming. Draco looked at Harry in confusion before realization dawned. Harry was going to officially ask for forgiveness in an old tradition of the purebloods.

"I, Harry James Potter, request the forgiveness of Draconis Cygnus Malfoy. I offer anything in my possession as a sign of my repentance."

Draco looked at Harry, considering the words before reaching forward and lightly touching the ring.

"I, Draconis Cygnus Malfoy, grant the forgiveness of Harry James Potter in exchange for….the truth over the incidents of this past summer."

Harry looked up, relieved but also confused at the unusual request.

"I accept this exchange." A yellow light swirled out of the ring and around the two, binding them, before fading away.

Harry stood up and looked at Draco with weary eyes as Draco stared back with his steely eyes. Harry sat down with a sigh and waited as Draco also down across from him.

"Where do I start."

"The beginning. I want to know everything."

"Well, lets see. Once I left the traitors, I took up lodging in a dodgy inn over in Knockturn Alley. I mostly preoccupied myself with learning as much about magic and pureblood life as possible…. But I did think that I should meet fellow purebloods and make friendships and connections as the real Harry. I didn't think that going by my real name would help in making friends or keeping out of Dumbledore's clutches so to many I was known as Smeraldo. Once I became friends with Nia and Narls, they encouraged me to embrace my sexuality and get some experience, so to say. I had more than my share of offers from men and women alike… so eventually I began to do stuff with some of the men…"

"Did you go all the way with any of them?"

Harry bowed his head in shame and whispered a barely heard, "Yes."

"With how many guys?"

Harry didn't look up.

"Harry?"

"Five."

Draco hissed in a breath, clearly not pleased with the answer.

"Did you do things with Narls?"

Harry's muscles tensed and he nodded his reply.

"Is he one of the five?"

"No." Harry replied strongly, finally looking up at the blonde.

There was a silence and for awhile, Harry thought it was over, no more questions.

"Why did people refer to you as being infamously 'no-strings attached'?"

Harry winced but responded with a determined voice.

"Because no matter what I did with a guy or how much I liked them, I refused to get into a relationship with any of them."

"Why?"

Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes, green burning into grey with emotion that had them both shocked.

"Because, there was this boy back at school that I liked. I had liked him since my third year in Hogwarts but it wouldn't have been allowed. And he had just offered me his friendship once again after everything we put each other through. No other person could replace him. He was the only one I wanted."

Draco stared at Harry, almost as if for the first time. This gorgeous man had chosen him from early on and while he had done regrettable things in the meantime, he had waited for the chance to be with him.

Draco looked away, regretting the way he had treated Harry earlier, now knowing how much it must have hurt him and feeling so incredibly happy and loved at Harry's confession.

"Harry… I am so sorry about the things I said when we-"

"No Draco. You had the right to be mad. I kept all this information from you that you deserved to know."

"Harry, I'm not saying that everything is going to be fine from now on or that I am over what you did but I want us to try and get past this…But for now I think we need to take a break. I need time to cool down and get used to all this information."

Harry nodded, disappointed but also relieved that he was at least forgiven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning found the quartet eating in the kitchen, the atmosphere almost the same as in the past. When Nia and Narls walked in, Draco visibly tensed and his Slytherin mask was quickly in place. Harry placed a comforting hand on Draco's as he looked at his friends.

Narls was sporting several injuries. He had a black eye, a split lip, and several bruises over his body. He sat down with a pained look on his face. Nia sat down next to him, looking rather proud.

Harry saw Draco's lips quirk into a smile quickly before going back to his stony expression when he sighted Narls's injuries.

"Nia did you…?" asked Blaise. Nia nodded in response, mouth full with food at the moment.

"Are you going to heal him?" asked Pansy, looking at the boy with some pity.

"Not till right before we leave for school. I want him to enjoy his punishment till then." She replied before once again focusing on her food. No one other than Harry caught the smile she sent at him, obviously having noticed that the two were back together.

The group was about to continue eating in a somewhat comfortable silence when one of Nia and Narls's friends walked in, having stayed the weekend in the manor as well.

"The whole incident over this weekend was not exactly Narls's fault. I have a confession to make."

A/N: I tried to not make this chapter corny. :p A tad bit hard with the whole couple fight. R&R!:)


End file.
